The Shifter
by geshagurl
Summary: A kitten was rescued by Superboy during the Cadmus Lab, not any normal kitten though. The gang finds that out the hard way. Update: As of May 18th, 2014 I will be rewriting this and all other stories due to my stumbling upon them and being horrified at how bad they are.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, long first chapter, hope its good:3

Disclaimer-I don't own anything except my shifter.

* * *

I woke to loud explosions. My hazel eyes opened, taking in the chamber I was in, and the small imp-like creature above me telepathically ordered me to transform into something small, right before a door was torn open.  
I saw a boy step in, "A kitten? Why did you tell me to save a kitten?"  
I looked at him, 'Why are you here?'  
His blue eyes widened, "You can speak?"  
I nodded slowly, 'Telepathically, I can read your mind too, but won't unless needed,' then watched as he tore the glass off my pod, 'What are you doing? Who are you?'  
He picked me up, "I'm not sure what I'm doing or who I am. But they called me Superboy."  
I jumped onto his shoulder, 'Superboy? Who are they?'  
Superboy seemed to realize something, "They are in danger."  
He started running and I clung to his almost blinding white shirt, 'Too fast!'  
Superboy tore another door off, throwing it to the side. I gasped at the sight I saw. Three boys, all younger than seventeen at least, having their DNA taken. Painfully by the look of it. Suddenly the machines were shut off and the people not being tortured turned and looked at us, apparently surprised.  
I hissed at Dr. Desmond, then jumped off Superboys' shoulder, transforming again, this time into a panther, 'I will destroy you!'  
He gasped as I roared and backed away as I stalked closer. Suddenly, Superboy started attacking as well, breaking machines and letting out a boy with a cape. The moment of distraction was enough for Desmond to escape. 'I will get him someday.' I growled.  
Superboy looked at me, "That explains it." I blinked, changing back to kitten size. Staying a kitten was probably smart right now, seeing as if I turned human, I'd be naked. Plus a disguise is good for now. The boy in the cape grinned and picked me up, after releasing his friend, "Your cute, maybe we can keep you!" Another boy walked over, "Uh, Robin? We should focus on escaping, not pets." I jumped out of Robins hands and trotted over to Superboy. He picked me up and I mewed at him happily.  
"You're free." He said, rubbing my ears.  
A boy with gills said, "Not yet it isn't. Kid Flash is right. We have to get out."  
I bristled, 'It?'  
He looked at me, "I apologize."  
I huffed, hunching over on Superboys' shoulder, 'It's alright, I guess. I mean, you guys are saving me.'  
The guy with the gills smiled, then got a serious look on his face, "Let's get out of here."  
I watched as the world blurred past, it took a lot of battles, and us dropping a roof on a block busted Desmond, to finally get out. Amazed, I stared up at the moon, happily purring on Superboys' shoulder, 'Wow, I never thought I'd see it. It's so big and beautiful.'  
Superboy nodded, then squinted suddenly.  
Kid Flash, ran over, "Look! There's Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?"  
'Superman? Who's that?' I asked quietly, directing my question at Superboy.  
He looked at me, making me fall silent, then stepped forward as Superman landed. I silently jumped off his shoulder, running over to Robin, as Superboy showed his torn symbol to Superman. I saw him smiling slightly and looking to Superman for...something. Superman frowned, then turned around quickly giving orders to the other people who appeared. I watched as Superboy turned towards us, trying to hide his disappointment, and I quickly ran up, 'Superboy, it's alright-'  
Superboy interrupted me, "No, it's not."  
I looked away, feeling bad and kind of stupid, 'Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.'  
He just picked me up gently, holding me in one hand and stood next to Robin and the rest of the group.  
A large man dressed as a bat walked over, "Robin, start talking."  
And we stood there as Robin told him everything, leaving out the parts with me in it, to, whom I know now as, Batman.  
He asked, "What about the cat? Where did it come from?"  
I hissed at being called it again and glared at Robin, 'Explain!'  
He grinned, holding up his hands, "Alright, alright! Can we keep her? She'll be a great addition to the team."  
Batman seemed confused for a second, then looked at me once again, "Addition to the team?"  
I looked at Robin, 'You want me on your team?' He nodded, then I looked at the rest, 'And you guys as well?' I purred as they all nodded and apparently Batman was tired of being kept out of the loop.  
"Alright, explanation now." he barked. Superboy scratched behind my ears as Robin explained what I am. Batman looked at me, then picked me up by the scruff of my neck.  
I yowled loudly, scratching at the air, 'That hurts!'  
"She's a little weak." Batman commented, dropping me on the ground.  
I hissed at him, 'Weak? I'll show you whose weak!' I transformed into a bear, lunging at him. Superman jumped at me, seemingly trying to protect Batman, "Enough!"  
I transformed back into a kitten and sneered at him, 'Says the scaredy cat.'  
He narrowed his eyes at me and suddenly they started glowing red. I jumped back as the ground was blasted by heat and Superboy quickly picked me up, "Stop messing with her! She got angry, it happens!"  
I burrowed into his chest, trying to make the sharp sting of the burn on my nose go away, 'It's alright, I made Superbaby mad and he decided to try and fry me.' I made this thought for everyone to hear and Batman picked me up again, thinking, 'Stop messing with Superman and this wouldn't happen.'  
I glared at Superman, 'He hurt Superboys' feelings. I won't stop messing with him.'  
"So protective already?" He said curiously.  
I looked away, 'He saved me. That place was terrible. Things happened to me there...I need to repay him for getting me out. And if that means getting a few burns from angry super humans, then so be it.'  
The corners of his lips tilted up, "You would be an excellent part of this team. Welcome aboard."  
Superman turned around, looking at Superboy one last time before flying off.  
"Let's get to the mountain then." Batman ordered, leading us to a small plane. It was strange, being on a plane, but it was nice sitting in Superboys' lap, nice enough that I dozed off. When I awoke, a mountain loomed into view, and I heard Robin asking, "Should we get a litter box and some cat food for her?"  
I growled, 'That won't be necessary. I eat and drink like any human, as well as being house-trained.'  
Robin nodded, but looked confused, "But you're a cat."  
I rolled my eyes and started licking my black paw, 'Maybe for now. I am a shape shifter, you guys should know that I may not be in my original form, but I won't show it to you yet.'  
Superboy was sleeping silently, apparently having fallen asleep sometime after me. I watched him for a while, seeing his eyes twitch occasionally, then looked at the other three boys. Kid Flash smiled at me, "So, what is your true form? Are you really an animal or a human?"  
I blinked, "I won't reveal that information yet. You can wait to figure that out."  
"Arriving at Mount Justice." the autopilot said mechanically. The mountain suddenly opened, allowing the ship to glide in and land on a small landing pad. I batted softly at Superboys' hand, 'We are here, Superboy, come on. Wake up.' His eyes shot open, making me jump back a little, and then focused on me. I butted my head against his hand, 'Come on! We've got a mountain to see!'  
We all got off the plane and watched it fly back out, then went into the door. I jumped out of Superboys' hands and walked next to him, 'This place is huge!'  
"It wouldn't be as big if you were your normal size." Robin said, trying to bait me into changing.  
I shook my head, 'Maybe, but I can see that later.' then looked back at the door as it opened. Two green people walked in and I blinked as the female ran and picked me up, "A kitten! It's so cute!"  
I growled, 'Let go of me!' and scratched at her hand, 'I'm not an it!'  
Superboy picked me up, scratching behind my ears again. The green girl frowned, then looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, your just the first earth animal I've seen up close."  
I sighed and looked at her, 'No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have scratched you. I've been called it all day today, I shouldn't have freaked out because one more person did it.'  
She grinned at me, then looked at the rest, "I'm M'gann M'zzor. Do all earth animals have the ability to speak telepathically?"  
I looked at her, shook my head, then transformed into a bird and flew onto Superboys' shoulder before changing back into a kitten, 'No, I'm probably the only one, and for all you know I'm an alien.'  
Superboy just sighed, before the green man said, "Alright, everyone head home. Come back in a week, to get more acquainted and to be tested. Until then, Red Tornado has volunteered to live here to train you and provide missions when available. Superboy, you can have a room here, and I presume the cat will sleep in your room?"  
Superboy nodded, then looked at me, "Yeah." I purred, butting my head against his cheek. Aqua Lad had already left before we got there, so Robin walked up, said goodbye to us all, the Kid Flash flirted with M'gann some more before taking his leave, and I looked at Superboy. 'I'm hungry.'  
He shrugged his shoulders and turned around, "Then let's find food?" I nodded, jumping off his shoulder and turning towards M'gann.  
I looked at her, but her attention was focus on Superboys' back, 'You want to help us get food?' She didn't respond, her orange eyes trailing down his retreating back. 'M'gann? Hello?' I meowed loudly, catching M'ganns' attention, 'Hey! Stop staring!'  
She held up her hands, 'Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to!'  
I nodded, 'Well, since your done drooling, want to help us find food?'  
Her head bobbed, "Yes, I would like to. Or maybe we could order a pizza?"  
I blinked, 'Uh...sure. As long as there are no veggies. Highly toxic to me. Where's the restroom?'  
"It's in the living room, just past the kitchen. Come on, I'll take you." She answered kindly. I followed her through the lair, staring at the strange things I've only had transferred into my mind. M'gann turned around and I almost ran right into her, "Here it is! But, why do you need it?"  
I rolled my eyes, 'I need to go.' then mentally opened the door, closing it behind me the same way. Making sure it was locked, I transformed into my usual shape. I was a human with pale skin, long dark brown hair, long limbs, and no clothes on. Frowning I decided to test my voice out, "No clothes." I giggled, then looked in the mirror. It was strange, looking at my human face, I never got to see it clearly. 'I wonder how long I can stay shifted. It's been about six hours, maybe longer than that. Am I able to keep it up for more than a day? And what is my name?' I thought to myself.  
A knock sounded on the door, "The pizza is here, hurry up." Superboys' gruff voice called through it.  
I looked at the door and laughed as I saw dents in it, then transformed, 'Coming.'  
I trotted out and looked up at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes and picked me up, "I heard you laughing in there."  
I nodded, laughing the best I could in kitten form, 'Yes you did Superboy. Yes, you did.'


	2. Chapter 2

Okay chapter !

TIRN33, I will try and upload as often as possible!

OCLover89, I really hope it does, thanks:)

Yaoi-Beloved, yes, it is massive cuteness overload, i could barely contain my girlish giggles!

* * *

It had been two days since I moved into Mount Justice an became a part of a super team. I was currently curled up on the couch, staring at the empty TV screen with Superboy. It sounds strange, but for some reason it was so compelling. He absentmindedly scratched my head, while I flicked my tail back and forth. M'gann stepped in, "What's going on guys?"

"Nothing" 'Nothing' we replied in unison.

She looked at us for a second, then smiled, "Are either of you hungry?"  
I jumped up onto the edge of the couch, 'Yes! I am!'  
Superboy nodded, "Sure. What she said."  
M'gann giggled, "Then come on Sable! You're going to help!"  
I opened my mouth to protest until I was floating in the air, 'Ah! M'gann, put me down!'  
She laughed as I hovered into the kitchen and the next thing I knew I was in a sink full of cold water. I yowled, more in surprise than anything, and tried to get out, 'Why'd you do that!'  
She looked shocked, "I didn't do that, it felt like something pinned my powers down for a second!"  
I meowed miserably, 'Superboy! Help!  
He turned off the TV and stood up, "Just this once."  
I pouted as he pulled me out of the water, 'It was cold. And soapy.' They both laughed as I shook myself, trying to get the water off. I stopped and started feeling strange, then suddenly, I transformed into my normal form. Both of them stared at me, sitting on the counter, completely naked. I blushed, then asked, "What just happened?"  
Superboy took his shirt off and threw it at me, after turning around, "Uh...so, this is your true form?"  
M'gann blushed, "Oh, gosh. Um, Sable? Why did you transform?"  
I blushed just as hard, while putting on Superboy's shirt, which clung to my wet skin, "I don't know, it's never happened to me before."  
Superboy turned around, "Can you change back?"  
I tried, but couldn't, "It isn't working. Maybe it's because I haven't been human for a couple days."  
Superboy seemed to get more alert for a second, then looked at me quickly, "Unless you want the others to see you, I suggest you hide."  
I gasped, "They're here? What for!" Gripping my hair I ran around looking for a hiding place, before stopping and realizing Kid Flash was already in the kitchen.  
"Hey guys! Where's the cat? Batman and Red Tornado are here, and the rest of the team too of course," he stopped and looked at me then grinned, "Who's the cutey in the living room?"  
I didn't say anything and looked at Superboy and M'gann for help, 'What do I do? Tell them or hide?'  
M'gann answered first, 'They are going to find out sooner or later. Maybe it's time they know, since we do now anyways.'  
I sighed, "You're right. I'll explain when we go see everyone. I don't feel like explaining myself more than once."  
He seemed excited as he dashed out of the room yelling, "Hey guys! You'll never guess what's about to happen!"  
I frowned as M'gann flew out, following him, and looked at Superboy, "I-I'm a little scared, what if they think I'm a freak?"  
He looked at me and did something unexpected. He started laughing, "You think they'll think you're a freak? Have you actually met any of them? They won't think you're a freak."  
I looked away, "But...what if they don't like me this way?"  
"I don't think they'd have any problems. Especially not Kid Flash." he responded quickly, pushing me forward out of the room and towards the portal. I hid behind him as we approached them, trying to make myself as small as possible.  
I peeked out from behind Superboy, trying to see but not be seen, then tripped and stumbled out from behind him. I looked shyly at the team, "Hi."  
Crossing his arms, Superboy stood behind me, watching the others carefully. They stared, before Aqua Lad stepped forward, "Hello, I am Kaldur. Are you a new member of our team?"  
I shook my head, "No, not exactly. It's me, Sable, the kitten."  
Robin stepped forward, "Whoa, you were the cat?"  
I nodded, my still wet hair sticking to my cheek, "I was. Apparently I can only go as it for about two and a half days."  
Kid Flash grinned, "Well, I'm fine with having you like this. Of course, Superboys shirt throws it off."  
I blushed, then Batman spoke, "Well, Sable it is then. What about a name for you to be called during missions?"  
Thinking for a moment, I looked at him, "What about Shifter?"  
He nodded, then looked at Red Tornado, "Tell them why they're here early, I need to go deal with something."  
Red T nodded and looked at us all, "Robin, Aqua Lad, and Kid Flash are staying here for the rest of the week. I've heard it's good for teenagers to have relationships with each other."  
Kid Flash smiled, "We can all get more acquainted. Maybe I can spend some quality time with M'gann." he winked at her and she blushed.  
I laughed, "It sounds fun for us to hang out together!"  
Robin grinned, "Maybe we can hang out on the beach, go swimming or something."  
I looked at him, "Swimming?"  
Kid Flash interrupted Robin just as he was about to speak, "Yeah, you take off all your clothes and-ah!" He cried out as Robin knocked him over the head.  
I started giggling, then tried to be serious, "That sounds interesting."  
KF put an arm around my shoulders, "Great! Maybe we can record it for memories." he was once again knocked over the head by Robin. Superboy narrowed his eyes at him, "Hands off."  
KF pouted and took his arm back, "Fine...I guess you did see her first."  
Aqua Lad shook his head, "Let's just find something to do on land. Sable looks like she's already been swimming."  
I crossed my arms and looked at M'gann, "More like washed!"  
She laughed and I started laughing with her, soon enough, everyone, was laughing.  
~~Two hours later~~  
I was finally able to transform back into a kitten. Apparently my body just needed to know it was still human, because it wasn't the cold water, or the soap. We know that because we tested it. It sucked. I took a warm shower, in my human form, before stepping out of the bathroom, with a fluffy green towel wrapped around me, and smelling food, 'Something smells good. Superboy, what are we having?'  
He responded instantly, but not with his mind, "Steaks, I was told to come get you."  
I jumped, "Don't do that!"  
He just looked at me, then sighed, "Do what? I'm hungry and food smells good, let's go."  
I grabbed his hand, "Alright! Let's get some food!"  
Running to the dining room, I grinned and sat down next to M'gann, "This looks amazing!"  
She blushed, then Wally said, "Nice shoulders, legs, arms, well, how about nice everything?"  
I rolled my eyes, taking a bite of my steak, as Superboy sat down next to me, "Thank you, Wally."  
Kaldur sighed, "Why are you only wearing a towel?"  
I shrugged, "I don't have any clothes. Plus, after I eat I'll probably be a kitten anyway."  
He seemed to accept this and Robin decided to say, "Are you still going to sleep in the same room as Superboy?"  
I blinked, "Yes, why wouldn't I?"  
He looked surprised, "Well, you're a human girl, with a human guy, sleeping together."  
I shrugged, "And?"  
Robin started blushing, "It's just that...oh never mind."  
I shrugged again, "It's not like it's inappropriate or anything. Men would study me at the lab like this, they always told me that was natural and I wasn't supposed to move away."  
Everyone got quiet and stared at me. Kaldur shook his head, his gray eyes wide, "Did they...touch you?"  
I nodded, "Yeah. Why?"  
Robin gaped at me, "Where?"  
I looked away, starting to get uncomfortable, "Anywhere really, even if I didn't want it. They said it's all for science."  
Superboy stood up, "I need some air."  
I looked at him as he stormed out, "Did I say something wrong?"  
Kaldur stood up and walked over to me, "You need to tell us what the scientists did to you."  
I frowned, "I did tell you, all that I can remember anyway. Most of it is blank. Like someone rubbed it too hard and it smeared."  
"Can you tell us who the main person that did that was?" Kaldur calmly asked.  
Something started pulsing in my mind, almost painfully. I stood up, shaking my head, "No. No!" My head started hurting, making me cry out. Kaldur grabbed my shoulders, but I ripped away from him, "Don't touch me!"  
~~Flash Back~~  
Dr. Desmond came in, holding a large needle, "I need you sedated for this. It will make it easier." I was struggling against the straps on the table, unable to transform, and trying to stay away. My clothes were non-existent, with Desmond's job, I didn't need them. He slid the needle into my skin, making me jerk in pain, "Calm down. I'm not using the geno-morphs because that wouldn't be what this experiment needs. I am going to test your true power. See if you can escape in bad situations. This situation will be a very bad one and none of the pain will be lessened."  
I hissed at him, "Don't touch me! I said no!"  
~~Present~~  
"I said no!" I shouted. The pain splintered away and I was shaking really bad. Someone was holding me. I tried to push away, "No!"  
"It's okay Sable. It's okay. You are safe here, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." a familiar voice said, rocking me slightly. I curled closer, tears flowing from my eyes, "They lied. And daddy hurt me."

* * *

Decided to try something different, hope it looks better:3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! Here's chapter 3! It's a little shorter than most, but the next one should be longer! Oh! One more thing, if anyone has any suggestions feel free to tell me!

* * *

~~Superboy's POV~~

She looked so broken. Her eyes were squeezed shut, face paler than normal and covered in tears, it looked like she was curling into herself. Then I realized what she said.  
"Desmond was her father." I whispered angrily. Standing, with Sable cradled in my arms, I practically flew to the room, laying her down on the bed. The light green towel seemed out of place in this picture, her curling up on the bed, clinging to the black sheets. I brushed some hair out of her face, "I will be back. I need to deal with that sick bastard."  
She whimpered softly, but I couldn't stay. I had business to take care of.

Batman looked at me, "You can't do that Superboy. You cannot terminate for selfish reasons. I know he kept you locked up, but-"  
I growled and yelled, "This isn't about me! I can't terminate because of selfish reasons? You wouldn't say that if you knew what he did to his own daughter!"  
Batman looked at me, "His daughter?"  
I nodded, still angry, but I had to do this, for Sable, "He has a daughter, a fifteen year old shape shifter. And he did unforgivable things to her, just to test how strong she was!"  
His eyes, well, what I could see of them, widened, "Sable?"  
I nodded, crossing my arms, "Yes. Sable. He did terrible things. She's curled up on the bed right now crying, she's terrified! I want him dead! Either you do it, or I will!" Turning, I stepped towards the door that leads to the training room, "But right now, I've got more important things to deal with." The screen Batman was on flickered away and I growled, 'I hope she'll be alright.'  
'I'm fine Superboy, just not used to having those memories...I knew bad things happened, but I didn't think they were like that...then I started talking and...' Sable whispered telepathically. She sounded weak.  
I started running, 'It's alright, I'm here. I'll keep you safe now.'  
Opening the door to my room, I quietly walked over to the bed, "Sable?"  
She opened one of her eyes, the green towel still wrapped around her, "Superboy. I'm sorry."  
I looked at her, "For what?"  
She looked away, she always does that when she's scared or ashamed, "I let that happen. I wasn't even strong enough to fight off the memories!"  
I gripped her shoulders, "This isn't your fault! You couldn't have fought him off! It's his fault!"  
I saw her flinch, then immediately let go. Bruises were already forming on her shoulders and I stepped back, shock plastered to my face, "I-I...Sable..."  
She shrugged, "It's fine, I've had worse." Then she did something unexpected. Sable held out her arms, looking at me with a strange pleading look on her face. I sat down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. After climbing into my lap, she buried her face into the crook of my neck, "I'm so weak."  
I held her a little tighter, "No. You're not weak. At all."  
She pulled away and looked up at me, "I wouldn't have let his happen if I was strong."  
I shook my head, my blue eyes connecting with her molten gold, "You don't need to be physically strong, I'm here, I'll keep you safe."  
She smiled at me and my breath got caught in my throat, "Superboy, you can't protect me forever."  
I frowned, "I can try."  
She leant closer to me, "Thank you." and pressed her lips against mine.  
My eyes widened, then slowly closed, and I pressed back. Her lips were soft and very shy, barely pressing.  
She pulled away and looked at me, "Wow."  
I nodded, then smiled slightly at her, "Yeah. Wow."  
Sable grinned, then her face dropped and she looked away, "Why did you let me do that?"  
I looked at her curiously, "Why wouldn't I?"  
"Aren't you disgusted with me?" she whispered.  
I pulled her close, "Never. Now come on, we need to go and speak to the others."  
An expression of fear bloomed on her face, "Can we just stay here for tonight? I'm a little tired."  
I sighed, but nodded, "Yes, but tomorrow we have to talk to the team." I took off my shirt, boots, and socks, and laid down next to her. She cuddled close to me, I wrapped my arms around her, and we both drifted off to sleep. But as I drifted off to sleep, I hoped she heard me think, 'I love you.'  
~~Batman's POV~~  
"Superman, we have a problem." I said to the image of Superman.  
He looked at me, "What is it Batman?"  
"Sable, the cat you burnt, is Desmond's daughter. Superboy wants him dead."  
Superman frowned, "Why? Wouldn't Sable want him to stay alive?"  
I almost laughed, but kept my composure, "No. Sable wants him dead as well. He wasn't a father to her, he was a rapist."  
Superman's jaw dropped for a second, then he looked pissed, "He raped his daughter?"  
I nodded grimly, "She buried the images, they were dug out today at the dinner table according to Aqua Lad. Superboy is calming her down as we speak."  
He looked surprised, "Calming her down? Why is he doing that?"  
I sighed and shook my head, "I think he loves her."  
~~M'gann's POV~~  
'I love you' that's all I could hear, him thinking he loved her. It hurt, but not as much as I thought it would. Aqua Lad put a hand on my shoulder, "M'gann, it's for the best. They belong together, I could tell from the first time I saw her hiding behind him as a human."  
I nodded sadly, "He loves her."  
~~Sable's POV~~  
I tried to get closer to him, his breath had already evened out as he fell asleep. 'I love you Superboy. But you couldn't possibly love me. I'm trash, I've already been used, I'm tainted and I remember it now.' I slid out of his arms, not very easy to do, and pulled the towel tighter around me, 'I can't stay. They won't think of me the same way anymore.'  
I pulled on Superboy's shirt before stepping out of the room and running over to the exit of the mountain. Stepping out into the cool night air, I took off Superboy's shirt and folded in neatly on the grass, then I looked back at the mountain one last time before changing into a dove and flying off.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, Chapter 4, thanks for the reviews and favorites!

* * *

~~Sable's POV~~  
I flew all night and most of the next day. From the signs I could see, I was in Gotham City. Exhaustion finally set in around noon, making me land at a small park, 'How do birds do this?' I looked around, thinking of what I was going to do now. 'My team probably won't accept me back.' I rested for about an hour at the park, ate some bread crumbs some people threw, and flew away when the sun started going down again. There were a lot of alleyways, so I decided to stop in one, so I could transform and let my body know I wasn't overworking it again. I leaned back against the grimy wall, "Why did I have to remember?'  
"Hey look boys, a little lost kitten. Without any fur. Who says we show her what happens to lost kittens here?" a man laughed.  
I jumped up, trying to cover myself while they stepped forward, "Leave me alone!"  
There were three of them and the largest one, the leader, leered at me, "A pretty little kitty, come on boys let's play."  
I screamed as they lumped forward and felt them grab my arms. Random scenes, some I don't remember consciously, started flashing through my mind and I felt something click in my mind, 'I can kill these men. I will kill. I was born to kill.' Claws sprouted from my finger nails, and fangs grew in my mouth, and a soft, terrifying, voice said, "Yes. Let's play." Then I blacked out, for a couple seconds at the least, and when I came too, I had my claws digging into the leaders face. He was still alive, but just barely. I stood up and looked around, the other two were mutilated almost beyond recognition, and I was covered in blood. My eyes widened and I screamed, "W-what happened? What did I do?"  
My claws retracted out of his face, the skin tearing off with them, and started backing away slowly, then turned and ran straight into a black wall. Looking up, I saw Batman, "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what I was doing!"  
To make it even worse, Robin stepped out from behind him, "Sable, what did you do?"  
I started crying and tried to say something but couldn't.  
He stepped forward, "What happened? You can tell me Sable, I promise."  
I looked at him, "I don't know...they tried to hurt me...I didn't want it...something happened! I didn't do this, it wasn't me!"  
He hugged me, rubbing my back, "It's alright, they deserved it. We need to get you back to the mountain."  
My eyes widened, "No! I can't go back!"  
"Why not?" Robin asked curiously.  
I frowned, shaking slightly, "Superboy."  
Robin put his cape around me, "Superboy needs you. He's been trying to protect you and he went ballistic when he couldn't find you this morning."  
I pulled the cape tight around me, "Really?"  
He smiled at me and nodded, "Yes Sable, he wants to know you're safe."  
"I'll take care of the mess, you take her back to the mountain." Batman said to Robin.  
He nodded, "Come on Sable, Superboy's waiting."  
I followed Robin sadly, "Why is he waiting for me? I'm dirty, not worth his time."  
Robin looked confused as he buckled me into the small plane, "Dirty? Why would you be dirty?"  
I looked away, trying to hid my tears, "My dad..."  
He immediately looked angry, "Your dad is the one that's tainted. You aren't at all. You have done nothing wrong, except leave the mountain."  
I jumped as another voice joined in, "And me." Superboy stepped into view, "You don't know how worried I was."  
I immediately broke down and he walked over, unbuckling me and taking my seat, pulling me into his lap, "I'm sorry! I just didn't think you'd want me after you found out...and no one would treat me the same anymore."  
He held me, slowly rubbing my back, "I do still want you and the team thinks no less of you."  
"I killed people..." I said into his chest.  
He shrugged, "They were trying do something unforgivable and if you hadn't done anything, I would have."  
I smiled up at him, "You mean it?"  
"Every word."  
"Yeah! We don't leave our team members behind!" Robin exclaimed.  
I sat up, still in Superboy's lap, "I'm still part of the team?"  
"Of course Sable!" He continued exclaiming, "You can kick butt mentally and physically, after some more training of course."  
I looked at them both, glad I had such amazing team mates, but then realized "Where are M'gann, Kid Flash, and Aqua Lad?"  
Robin grinned, "I suggest you transform, we are going on a mission."  
~~Batman's POV~~  
I was amazed. She killed three men in three seconds. Two with her mind. The leader she used her claws. "Superman. She isn't human, we know Desmond was her father, but who was her mother?"  
He frowned, "We need to find out. She's a danger to the others."  
I looked at him, "No. She wouldn't hurt them, they accept her."  
Superman shook his head slowly, "I don't like it. If she can kill three in three seconds, how many can she kill in a minute?"  
~~Sable's POV~~  
I was clinging to Superboy's shoulder as he flew down the speedway on a motorcycle, following a truck with some robot parts. Robin was riding next to us, grinning like a fool on his bike. I had cleaned up at the mountain while Robin and Superboy were getting ready, so I wasn't covered in blood.  
"So if dislike is the opposite of like, is aster the opposite of disaster?" Robin asked, apparently getting bored.  
Superboy looked at him for a second, before shaking his head, and speeding up.  
I laughed a little, 'That's actually something to think about. Where'd you come up with something like that Robin?'  
"I-" he was immediately interrupted by robotic monkeys flying out of the wheat to the side of us. I meowed loudly as Superboy jumped up, punching at them and landing on top of the truck. I meowed, 'I almost fell!'  
'Sorry. Focused on the monkeys.' he replied, punching one as I jumped off his shoulder.  
I looked at him, 'Shirt?'  
He nodded, quickly throwing his shirt at me, then started attacking the monkeys again. I transformed into a human and started using my mind to destroy some of the robots. There was a cry of pain from Superboy and I turned around just in time to see him getting his eyes burnt. "Superboy!" I yelled, trying to fight off the monkeys attacking me. I managed to pull them off as Superboy jumped on again, "Are you alright?"  
"Fine." he said, smashing some monkeys together, with his eyes still closed.  
Robin jumped onto the truck, and leaned over to talk to the driver, "Get out!"  
He pulled the driver out and jumped off into the wheat, just as the truck decided to flip.  
I fell onto the road, crying out in pain as my forearms and knees were skinned. Superboy was still on the truck as it rolled and pushed it off of him when it finally stopped. He rubbed his eyes and opened them, then ran over to me, "Come on."  
I was lifted onto his back and had to hang on as he jumped after the monkeys that had gotten away with the crates, "Superboy, are your eyes okay?"  
He nodded, taking out his earpiece, "You're bleeding not me."  
I frowned, wincing, "I guess."  
We landed on top of a train the robots flew into and he sat me down, "Stay here, I shouldn't take too long." and with that he jumped into the compartment.  
I heard Kaldur on my earpiece, "Sable, don't transform, if the robot is put back together, it would be almost unbeatable then."  
I nodded, "Yes, Kaldur."  
Superboy suddenly flew over me, causing me to jump up. He landed on the train car behind me and I turned to look at him, "Wha-"  
I was interrupted as something grabbed me from behind, said, "Access Superman," and threw me. My first impulse was to change, but I knew I couldn't, so I went through and window and into a gym, slamming into a wall painfully. I groaned, pain going through me, 'How did I manage to survive that?'  
Something slammed into the wall next to me, then stood up, "Sable, are you alright? How did you manage to survive that?"  
I shrugged painfully, "I was thinking the same thing." then flinched as the metal man that threw me, flew through the window.  
Superboy got in front of me, then started attacking the metal man, "Sable run!" the was punched in the head, falling to the ground, not moving.  
I got up, "Superboy!" then, wincing at the pain in my spine, ran up to the bleachers, trying to use them to get around the metal man safely. But someone else had other plans and grabbed me by the hair, "Not so fast sweety. Let's watch how you deal with my amazing Amazo." then threw me down the bleachers, right at the robots feet. I scooted backwards, but was too slow and had my leg grabbed. I was spun around in the air, by my leg, and thrown into the bleachers I had just tried to use to escape. "Come on, you've got to show Amazo your powers. You'll be killed unless you use them."  
I hissed at the man speaking, "I will do no such thing."  
He shrugged, "Alright. Amazo, you heard her decision. Kill, Primary Alpha."  
Amazo stepped towards me, "Access Superman." Red beams shot out of his eyes, and I jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding getting burned. He shot more at me, but I dodged almost all of them. The last on managed to hit my arm a little, 'I need help!'  
"Help's here!" a voice called out.  
I looked over to where the voice came from, "Kid Flash!"  
He ran over and grinned at me, "Where's Superboy?" before I could answer Amazo crashed down next to us, grabbing me by my neck.  
I pulled at the metal hand and KF started trying to punch him, doing nothing. My vision blurred, the world going fuzzy, then suddenly I was on the ground gasping for air. Robin laughed, "Hey tin can! Pick on someone your own size!"  
I rubbed my neck and KF frowned, watching Robin throw a bunch of his disks at Amazon, "Why's he after you?"  
I croaked, "My powers. He's trying to force me to show them."  
I heard a groan and looked over as Superboy got on his hands and knees. He looked around, the immediately started fighting, trying to distract Amazon. Kid Flash ran up the metal man, managing to get caught, then was squeezed by the strength of Superman. Suddenly, an arrow shot towards Amazon's head, causing him to density shift* and have it fly through, effectively making him drop KF.  
I groaned, feeling like I was being drained, then fell back and stared at the roof of the gym. I heard explosions, making me jump up, then regret it as I almost fell down the bleachers. Superboy grabbed me, "We need to get you taken care of. You've lost a lot of blood."  
I shook my head, "I'm fine. How's the rest of the team?"  
"Aqua Lad and M'gann just got here, Robin and Kid Flash are just a little scratched." He responded, carefully looking at my arms and legs, then pulling my hair aside and looking at my neck.  
"Stop being a mother hen and help up tear Amazo here apart. We need to report to the League." Robin said. Superboy stood up and walked over there, glaring at Robin.  
I giggled a little, then stood up and limped after Superboy.  
~~At Mount Justice~~  
Batman looked at me, "You got a little beat up. Do you need to go to the infirmary?"  
I shook my head, wincing as the bruises on my neck yelled at me, "I'll be fine."  
He looked at me for a second, then looked at the rest of the team, "You all did well, but you know it's okay for you to ask us for help if it's needed. That's why we are here."  
Robin angrily pulled out an arrow, "Even if we asked it's not like you weren't already there! Babysitting!" Green Arrow stepped up, pulling an arrow out of his quiver, then compared it to the other. He looked at Robin, who said, "It's not your arrow?"  
"Speedy! He's got out backs!" KF shouted happily, and taking the arrow from Green arrow, "Souvenir!"  
Superboy looked at me, worry still apparent in his eyes, then looked away. I frowned, rubbing my eyes, "I'm tired." then turned to leave.  
Batman stopped, "First, tell me why you're so beat up and no one else is."  
"The man was trying to get me to reveal my powers. I wouldn't, so, I got beat up. Thrown off a train, grabbed and tossed off some bleachers by my hair, swung around by my legs, thrown into the bleachers, choked."  
Everyone stared and Green Arrow asked, "How are you still alive? You may be able to shift, but you're still a human, you don't even have any broken bones!"  
I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because I can shift, I'm stronger than most humans."  
"But you shouldn't be able to get out of that without at least three broken bones, even if you are a little stronger than most."  
Shaking my head, I asked, "Can I go to sleep now? I'm exhausted and think rest would probably help the wounds I have."  
Batman nodded, "Alright. Goodnight."  
I smiled, "Goodnight everyone." I walked through the maze of hallways to the room, went in and closed the door behind me. Turning off the light, I sighed, 'What an amazing day.' and laid down on the bed.  
I stared at the ceiling, almost falling asleep, when the door opened. I almost freaked when someone laid down next to me and put their arms around me, then remembered Superboy. "Goodnight Sable."  
I turned around and got closer to him, "Goodnight Superboy."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 up! Enjoy peeps.3

* * *

~~The next day~~

I woke up, still in Superboy's arms, thinking, 'Why am I in so much pain?' The events from yesterday came flooding back and say up and looked at my arms, 'Oh.' Superboy stirred, "Sable?"  
I smiled at him, "Morning. Sorry I woke you."  
He shook his head, then looked at my arms, "You okay?"  
Nodding, I got up, "I need to take a shower though." I went over to the dresser in the corner, "Sorry, your shirt is all dirty and torn. But, can I borrow another?"  
He got up and walked over, pulling out another shirt, "Here." and kissed me lightly, before pulling away and walking out the door.  
I blushed, "Thanks." I took a quick shower, pulled on the shirt, and quickly went towards the training room.  
The training room was lit up, so I went in there, where I saw Batman talking to Wally, "Go get Sable, tell her she needs to get ready."  
"Get ready for what?" I asked curiously, walking in.  
Wally frowned, looking miserable, "School. The first day."  
I grinned, "I get to go to school?"  
He nodded, "You need clothes first. Tomorrow you go to the first day of school."  
I looked down at my shirt, "Why would I need clothes? I have some."  
Batman sighed, "A shirt isn't good enough in a school. Or in public. You can't tell anyone about your powers either, only speak to Wally telepathically and only if needed."  
I blinked, "Well, how am I going to get regular clothes?"  
At this part, Wally perked up, "Shopping! I get to take you to the mall!"  
"Mall?" I asked, getting confused.  
He grinned, "Where you get to try on clothes and pick out what you like, and you can buy food, and games, and toys, and candy, and all sorts of things!"  
I looked at Batman, "But why am I going to school? What about Superboy, is he going too?"  
"No, just you and Wally. Superboy looks too much like Superman, that's not good." he responded, then looked at Wally, "Tell Superboy where you are going, he might not be very happy if Sable just disappears again."  
Wally nodded and ran off, quickly coming back, "He knows, let's go!" I followed Wally out, laughing as he happily jumped in the air, "Shopping here we come!"  
~~At the mall~~  
I looked around in wonder, "What is all this Wally?"  
He grinned his signature grin, "It's the mall! It's probably best to get you some clothes to wear first. When you're out with normal people, they think it's bad to just wear a t-shirt."  
I was currently wearing a pair of shorts that Wally had that were too small for him and a pair of too big flip flops along with Superboy's shirt, "I don't think there's anything bad about that."  
He sighed, "We've got to get you some underclothes too."  
I shrugged and followed him into a store. It was a little weird, but I managed to get a couple skirts, three pairs of jeans, five t-shirts, and some black lacy underwear and bras. I looked at the bra, "Why would I want to wear this? It looks so uncomfortable."  
Wally shrugged, "Not sure why girls wear them. They just do."  
I put it back in the bag and we went into a shoe store. I got a pair of black slip ons and looked at Wally again, "I need to wear these all the time?"  
He shook his head, "Just at school and when you're out being normal."  
I nodded again, then caught the scent of something amazing, "What's that smell? It's sugary and sweet smelling."  
Wally grabbed my hand, "It's a candy store. Let's get some, have you ever had candy before?"  
I shook my head, allowing myself to be pulled towards the store, "No, is it as good as it smells?"  
"It's way better."  
~~Two hours later~~  
I was jumping around, full of energy when we got back to Mount Justice, and I couldn't wait to tell everyone what a great day I was having, "Superboy! Superboy! Superboy! Come here! Wally gave me candy! I like candy! I still have lots more! Yay!"  
Wally stepped up beside me as Batman decided to pop up on a screen, "Wally. How much candy did you buy her?"  
He scratched the back of his, holding my two bags with clothes in it, while I held up my three bags of candy, "I've got tons! There's chocolate, and gummy worms, and tootsie rolls, and suckers, and chocolate, and laffy taffy (that's a funny name isn't it?), and sour sprays and gooey stuff, and all sorts of candy!"  
Wally put his hand on his forehead, "She kept asking for more and I couldn't say no to that face."  
I giggled, "Wally you're so sweet!"  
Batman took a deep breath, then let it out, "What clothes did you get her?"  
I took the bags from his hands, "I've got a black skirt, a jean skirt, three pairs of black jeans and one of them has glitter on them, and some underwear that's really lacy black and almost see through for some reason, and some nice shoes!"  
Batman looked at Wally, "Lacy underwear. You let her get lacy underwear."  
"That face!" Wally exclaimed.  
"I doubt it was her face you were thinking of." he calmly replied.  
I blinked, "What else would he be thinking of? Oh! I've got to go find Superboy! I want to show him my clothes and my candy!"  
As I started running off, holding all my bags, Batman called out, "Remember you have school tomorrow! And don't let him have any candy!"  
I giggled, running to the room Superboy and I shared. He was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, and I jumped onto him, "Superboy! I have clothes to show you! They're brand new! And I got candy too! You want to see me try on my new clothes?"  
He looked completely surprised, though I know he heard me ever since I came into Mount Justice, "Uh, sure?"  
I jumped up excitedly, running into the bathroom, "Yay!" I pulled out my underwear, while pulling off the clothes I was wearing, and slid on the underwear. I stared at the bra, then realized I had no idea how to wear one, "Superboy, I need your help!"  
"With what?" he called back.  
I opened the door, "This bra. I don't know how to wear it."  
He walked in, trying not to look at me, "I can try and help."  
I handed him the bra and he placed it on my chest, the tried to clip it together in the back, managing to awkwardly hug me. He looked down at me, then let go of it and started pressing me back against the sink, "Can't get it."  
I blushed, my bra sliding down to the ground, "W-what are you doing?"  
Suddenly, he pushed his hips against mine, making me gasp as a strange tingling sensation started. His face was in the crook of my neck, his mouth biting and licking. I let out a strange noise, blushing bright red, and gripped onto his shoulders. His hips ground into mine again, forcing me to wrap my legs around them. He let out a growl, his hands trailing down my back. Then he suddenly pushed me back, making me hiss in pain as my lower back hit the edge of the sink. I fell and watched as he turned and ran out of the room. Panting slightly, I stood up, steadying my shaking legs by holding onto the sink, and telepathically asked Superboy, 'What are you doing?' He didn't respond. I frowned, then walked over to the bed and sat down. 'Maybe he doesn't want me after all.' I thought sadly. After waiting for a minute, I laid down on the bed, tears forming in my eyes, 'I guess he doesn't want me.'  
I didn't move when the door opened, but I did when the bed sank down, and arms wrapped around me. "Sorry." was all that was said.  
I blinked and relaxed again, "For what?"  
"Doing what I did." he mumbled.  
I frowned, "You didn't do anything wrong."  
Superboy shook his head, "I'm as bad as Desmond."  
Anger flew through me when I heard his name, "You are nowhere near as bad as him! I liked what you were doing, it was...weird...but nice."  
"You didn't ask for it." he said quietly, "I'm not even sure I knew what I was doing."  
I pulled him closer, his head was in the same place it was earlier, without the licking and biting, "It wasn't bad. I liked it, you didn't hurt me, you didn't scare me, you did nothing wrong."  
I felt him relax, his grip wasn't as tight on me, and his breathing evened out. I sat there for a few minutes, until I felt him completely relax into sleep.  
~~The next morning~~  
I woke up early, smiling brightly as I quickly dressed, "School!" I pulled on my black skirt, and one of the red shirts I got, and pulled on my shoes, before kissing Superboy on the cheek and running towards the training room. Wally was there, waiting for me, holding a small bag that he handed to me, "This has notebooks and some pencils for you. You do know how to read and write, right? Come on, we've got a car waiting outside."  
I nodded, grinning at him, "Alright, let's go!"  
The car ride wasn't very long and before I knew it, I was with Wally walking into the principal's office to get my class schedule. I excitedly walked to my first class with Wally, as our schedules were the same, "History? History of what?"  
Wally looked around for the class, "Just history."  
A bell rang, making me jump, "What's happening?"  
He sighed, "It's the late bell, we are new so we might be excused." I frowned and he pulled me into a room, "Sorry we're late, we got a little lost."  
A mean looking man glared down at us, "Try not to do it again and we won't have any problems. Sit down." He pointed to a couple of desks near the front, and thought 'Great. A loudmouth and a freak.'  
I glared at him, "Wally isn't a freak!"  
His eyes widened and Wally grabbed my arm, 'Normal kid, remember? You can't tell people you read minds!' and he grinned at the teacher, "I'm sorry sir, she's a little frazzled today."  
The teacher looked down his nose at us, "Yes. Frazzled. Class, I am Mr. Dockson, your history teacher."  
I raised my hand, like Wally told me to do when I asked a question, "What kind of history?"  
"You are disrupting my class, Ms...?"  
I blinked, "What'd you miss?"  
Mr. Dockson glared at me, then turned away and started groaning on about something boring.  
Frowning, I thought to Wally, 'How long are we in this class?'  
He responded with, 'Hopefully not very long.'  
I looked at the teacher and what he was writing on the board, 'Why do we have to know about some old dead guy?'  
He just shrugged, 'No idea.'  
I laid my head down on my desk, 'Why was I so excited for this? I miss Superboy.'  
~~Two hours later, Wally's POV~~  
It was time for gym, Sable was given some shorts from the teacher, so she wouldn't have to climb in a skirt. She was getting a lot of looks from the boys and I knew it was my job to keep them away for Superboy. I glared as a guy walked up to her, grinning cockily, and started flirting. So I walked over and put an arm around her shoulder, "She's taken."  
He just started laughing, and looked at Sable, "You want to get with a real guy, talk to me."  
She looked at him, "But, every guy is real." How much cuter could she get?  
"Ha! An airhead, just like I like 'em. You can call me Max, babe." He said haughtily.  
I narrowed my eyes, "She's not the airhead here punk. Now back off before her boyfriend comes and beats you up."  
The guy looked at me, "That a threat? Who is her boyfriend anyway? And who are you, a little runt trying to order me around?"  
'Wally, it's alright, he's just a jerk.' I heard Sable think.  
He grabbed her arm, "Let's go. I want to talk to you. Alone."  
My anger flared, "Don't touch her!"  
I saw Sable shudder, 'He's thinking bad things about me.'  
I was officially pissed off, "Don't you dare think about my sister that way!"  
He stepped up, trying to intimidate me, "Or what? What's a pipsqueak like you going to do about it?"  
I pulled my fist back and felt a small hand grab it, 'No Wally, it's alright. I don't like him either. Don't get yourself in trouble.'  
I frowned at her, then sighed and lowered my fist, "You're right. He's not worth my time."  
Max growled at me, "Your just a couple of freaks. I'm out of here."  
I saw Sable look away, "What's wrong?"  
"Am I a freak?" She asked quietly, making my heart shatter.  
I instantly shook my head, "No, you aren't a freak at all. Come on, maybe a little workout will help take your mind off idiots like him."  
She smiled, "Did you really mean what you said?"  
I looked at her, confused, "What?"  
"When you called me your sister."  
Smiling, I hugged her, "Of course I did!"  
Sable laughed, "Good! Now let's play this dodge ball!" and she ran off.  
I smiled slightly, "What a girl."  
~~Mount Justice, Sables POV~~  
I walked in, seeing Batman and Green Arrow, as well as the team, standing in the training room. I walked up to Batman, "I don't like school, I'm not going again."  
He looked like he was going to say something, then decided against it, "You have a new team member."  
I looked at the group of people and saw a girl with blonde hair and a green costume, then smiled brightly, "I'm Sable!"  
She looked at me, "Artemis." and then she thought, 'Great. She looks like miss sunshine.'  
I looked at her, "I don't look like rays of light." then looked around, "Where's Superboy?"  
Robin stepped up, "He's in your room, probably waiting for you."  
I nodded, "I'll be right back."  
The door was closed when I walked over to it, so I opened it, and poked my head in, "Superboy?"  
"I don't want you going to school again, Wally is telling Batman something about a guy named Max." he said angrily.  
Smiling slightly, I sat next to him, "I don't want to go back, Max was pretty mean."  
He hugged me, "Change, I like seeing my shirt more."  
I giggled, then nodded happily, "I was hoping I'd still get to wear your shirts."  
Superboy sent me a small smile, kissed me on the forehead, then walked out, "Come out when you're done."  
I quickly changed, happy to be wearing my normal clothes again, and skipped out of the room and back into the training room. Batman looked at me, "Sable, we got you clothes for a reason. So you wouldn't have to wear Superboy's anymore."  
I crossed my arms, "I don't like those. I like wearing Superboy's. Plus, those clothes aren't going to stay on my body for very long anyway."  
Artemis looked a little shocked, "Uh, I don't want to hear about sunshine's sex life."  
I looked at her, "What's a sex life?"  
Batman spoke up, "She doesn't mean she's going to have them taken off. Show her what you mean Sable."  
I frowned, "First I want to know what a sex life is."  
Wally stepped in, "Good job! Now she's getting corrupted!"  
"Wally, she has been through a lot worse." Aqua Lad said quietly.  
I looked away, causing Superboy to walk over and put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him for a second, then sighed, "I guess I'll show her."  
I transformed and mewed up at Superboy to pick me up, 'I will have to change eventually.'  
Suddenly, the portal became active and someone stepped in. Green Arrow smiled looking surprised, "Speedy? You look-"  
"Replaceable apparently. And it's not Speedy anymore, call me Red Arrow." the guy said angrily.  
I mewed softly, 'He's upset, sad and angry and filled with regret. Why?'  
Robin answered, 'He quit being Green Arrows partner.'  
I looked at Red Arrow, 'I wish I had a mentor, someone to tell me how to control everything...I don't even know all my powers yet.'  
He just crossed his arms and glared, then looked at Robin and said, "I rescued a scientist a while ago. You guys need to keep her safe, she was captured by the Shadows. I left her at the high school."  
"You left her alone?" Green Arrow asked.  
Red Arrow nodded, "She's safe enough for now. But I'm leaving."  
Then he walked out, changing his name on the computer as he did so. Batman and Green Arrow had to leave for League business, but before he left he looked at me, "You have to go to school Sable."  
I shook my head, "No. I don't want to and Superboy doesn't want me to. I'm not going."  
He sighed, shaking his head and mumbling about having two kids now, then left the mountain with Green Arrow trailing behind.  
Artemis looked at me, "Okay, so you can read minds and change into a kitten. Woopity doo. A kittens going to save the day."  
I hissed at her, 'I don't like you.'  
She just rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I don't care if you like me or not. You're just a little kitten, nothing to be scared of."  
I looked at her, 'What animal are you scared of?'  
Out loud she answered, "None of your business." but I'm her head she thought, 'Snakes.'  
I quickly transformed into a huge boa constrictor and slithered down to the floor, towards her, 'I'm just a little kitten Artemis, nothing to be scared of.'  
Aqua Lad stepped up, "Sable. Don't. Be nice."  
I hissed at Artemis one more time, before slithering behind Superboy and changing back into a human, picking his shirt back off the floor and putting it on, 'She deserved it.'  
He looked at me sternly, so I pouted, "Fine. I'll be nice if she will."  
'Fat chance.' she thought, glaring at me.  
I just looked at her, then shook my head as I started walking towards the portal, heading out for the mission.


	6. Shifter Mailbag

Alright! I'm back, I've got a little to say to some people. *' *  
Gigabyte, Everyone has their opinion, but there are just something's you don't say, especially not with coughing fits. I know I'm not perfect at writing, I don't act like I am, but you don't have to act like it's the worst you've ever read on here. I doubt it is, I've read some pretty bad stories. I know I'm not super author, but I will, however, keep writing and keep getting better hopefully. You got something to say, use your words, not your asthma attacks(no insults to people with asthma, I have seasonal asthma and it sucks.)  
I do however, enjoy the negatives as much as the positives! It helps me reflect and try and do better. * * but you do have some things right, like she is a little Mary Sueish, for now, she hasn't found all her powers yet and is unable to protect herself physically unless terrified or enraged. Not revealing what she is yet, but you'll find out within the next few chapters, if you keep reading and secretly loving it, like I know you do.  
Claretgirl0, I don't like connerxmegan either, that's the reason this story exists! To tell the truth, I think Megan's annoying. 'Hello Megan!' that just gets on my nerves. But, I don't hate her, and won't do any bashing, and I'm even thinking of pairing her up with someone. Not sure yet though.  
Inaysara_Dark, I loved writing that part! I was hoping people would like it, I think that's how someone who's never had candy before would act, maybe I could have made her a little more hyper though.  
Mama_Saikado, I hope this is better, I write on my phone, so I don't really know how to make it normal without typing it all over again, (I'm kinda lazy.)  
DogTagsOMG, I can't wait to give you more!  
Okay, so, I was thinking about writing a lemon sometime soon, give me your thoughts on whose POV it should be in, that would be very very helpful. Or tell me if you don't think I should write a lemon. And if you have any ideas, just tell and I'll see if they will fit in with my story line! Thanks for everything!  
And also, I don't like writing disclaimers over and over again, so, I OWN NOTHING(except Sable, and maybe some other things later on, I'll write another disclaimer if there are)


	7. Chapter 6

~~Superboy's POV~~  
'Borders are clear.' I thought, not enjoying the feeling of anyone except Sable in my head.  
I jumped down from the roof, seeing M'gann and Artemis, then turned and started walking off, and heard Artemis think, 'Mm, that boy.'  
I heard Sable hiss with anger, 'Don't say things like that about him!'  
'He didn't say anything, maybe he liked it.' Artemis thought back.  
'Superboy, stay out of this, they will eat you alive if you join in.' Wally warned me.  
'Hey! Fate of the world at stake! I need to think, to myself! At least one of you can stay out of my mind when you think.' Dr. Roquette thought angrily.  
I just shook my head, not daring to think anything. Then heard Sable think, 'Roquette's found the weapon.'  
I nodded and heard Aqua Lad think, 'Alright, Robin, Superboy, get to the ship. Find the weapon.'  
I nodded, running towards the ship as Robin swung into it.  
~~Sables POV~~  
I padded across the desk, then laid next to Roquette's keyboard, 'Be safe, Superboy.'  
'You're the one I should be saying that to.' he answered back.  
I looked at Roquette, 'Will you be able to destroy it?'  
She glared at me, 'Of course I will. But this low tech computer is going so slow, it's impossible to finish it in less than forty minutes.'  
Aqua Lad nodded, 'Alright. Sable, stay and watch over Roquette.'  
'You guys are leaving the telepathic kitten to watch over me?' Roquette thought angrily.  
'Trust me doctor, you're safe with her.' Aqua Lad thought confidently.  
I mewed, then thought of something, 'Where's Wally?'  
I heard him think, 'I'm fine, M'gann helped me out, with mouth to mouth.'  
I could practically hear Artemis roll her eyes, 'That's gross.'  
A loud crash made me jump up, 'Someone's here!' The scientist looked terrified, standing up quickly, 'No! Finish the virus! I'll keep you safe! Aqua Lad, we have a situation!'  
Suddenly the door burst open and someone casually walked in, "Oh look, the doctor, and her new pet."  
I hissed at her, jumping in front of the doctor, 'I'm not just any ordinary house pet.'  
Transforming into a panther, I jumped at her, claws out. She pulled out some shuriken, throwing them towards me. I quickly deflected them, hoping they wouldn't hit Roquette. I checked over my shoulder and saw something surrounding her and the computer, like a force field, 'Did I do that?'  
I heard blades get drawn, "Here kitty kitty!"  
I growled at her, my claws tearing up the floor, 'The doctors safe. There's no way you're getting to her.'  
The masked woman tried to stab me, but her blade wouldn't go through my skin, "What!"  
I roared at her, 'I'll win this fight.'  
My claws were slicing everything they touched in half, except the woman, who was quick enough to dodge. I finally pounced on her, then bared my teeth at her. I could just barely see her eyes, wide with fear, behind the mask. I could was about to raise my paw to slash at her when something heavy smashed into me. I transformed back into a human, unable to stay a panther, and groaned quietly, 'Wally, Artemis, M'gann, I need help.'  
"You're a just little girl, huh? Not so tough now." the masked woman said, kicking me in the side.  
I glared up at her, then tossed a chair, using telekinesis, "I'm not just a little girl!" Standing, I looked at Roquette, 'Lab coat please.' She quickly threw it at me, I was a little surprised when it went through the barrier, and I put it on, looking around for the other person there.  
A man with a giant hook hand stood in the corner and I watched as he stepped up to me, "My turn to fight."  
The masked woman was trying to get through the barrier to Roquette, as she typed furiously on the keyboard, "You won't break it, only I can."  
The door burst open, "Hey Sable, we're here to help!" Wally called out as he started battling the hook handed guy.  
I heard Aqua Lad think, 'Cause a distraction. M'gann, change into Dr. Roquette, pretend you're her, I'll get her out.'  
I looked around, the ceiling falling seemed like a pretty good distraction, so I made it happen where everyone was. Letting the barrier drop, Aqua Lad quickly grabbed Roquette and M'gann took her place. I let the barrier up again, grinning as M'gann gave me a quick thumbs up, and started to help fight the three bad guys in the room, another had come in through the window. I winced as the hook handed man hit me again, but surprisingly didn't leave any marks. 'What is going on with me?'  
I heard Aqua Lad think, 'Alright, Roquette's safe. Sable, can you come to the Sandbar Cafe? You can help keep the real scientist safe.'  
I picked up a desk, throwing it at the hook handed man, then jumped out the window, taking the barrier off M'gann, 'Keep them busy,' and ran down the street. The Sandbar Cafe's neon closed line illuminated Aqua Lad's face for a second, then the door opened as I got close to it, 'Sable, good to see you.'  
'It's almost done.' Roquette thought quickly.  
I nodded, 'How much longer?'  
'Just a couple minutes.' she thought, again, very quickly.  
Aqua Lad frowned, then cried out as three darts were sent into his flesh. I gasped, turning to where the darts flew from. The woman with the mask on was here, 'Thought you'd get away from me?'  
She stepped forward as I put the force field up, around Roquette, and glared at her, "Why do you want to kill her so bad?"  
The masked woman shrugged, "It's my job. And it's always fun."  
I was once again caught by surprise as she lunged forward, some form of daggers in her hands, and I leapt back. The force field around Roquette was getting smaller, and I felt my energy draining, 'Okay, there's my limit. Can only keep those up for about an hour.' but I still pressed on, fighting the woman with the energy I had left. Glaring, I felt my knees start to shake, so I pushed her away.  
She laughed, "You getting tired?"  
I stepped back, trying to find some way of protecting myself and Roquette, "No! Hit me with your best shot!"  
"Alright, but when I'm done with you, Roquette's done for, too."  
I looked over at the scientist, "Is it almost done?"  
She nodded, "Only about a minute left!" She pressed a button, "It's downloading now!"  
The barrier was slowly getting smaller, but the bar on the computer screen was getting longer, faster than I thought.  
I grinned at the masked woman, "It's almost done. You can't beat me in time."  
She lunged forward, slashing at me again, "It won't take me long. You're already weak."  
Frowning, I started throwing chairs at her, seeing as the cafe was full of them, and started trying to distract her from Roquette, who was now almost uncovered, "Can't catch me!"  
"Your about to fall over, catching you isn't even necessary, seeing as Roquette here is almost unprotected, I've just got to tire you out. Shouldn't be too hard." she said.  
I cried out as she threw another shuriken, and kept trying to keep her busy, "Is that the best you've got?"  
"No, but you couldn't handle my best in your state. I'm going easy on you for now." the masked woman said haughtily.  
She stepped forward, her daggers angrily swiping, and I felt my legs give in, 'Is it done Roquette?'  
'Almost!' she thought, and I looked over to see her getting threatened by the masked woman. Then I smiled slightly as the program finished, and used the corner of a table to stand, "It's too late. No point in killing her now."  
The masked woman just laughed, "Doesn't take the fun out of it." her dagger was pointed towards the scientists neck. I let out a sigh of relief as she threw Roquette on the ground, "But I have my orders. The shadows may need you again someday."  
I watched her run out and I crawled over to Aqua Lad, "Wake up! Come on!"  
I rolled him onto his back and pulled the three darts out of him, as he groaned softly, "What happened? How's Roquette?"  
I hugged him, "You're okay. She's alright, the virus was a success."  
He grinned, sitting up, "You look exhausted, how far did you push it?"  
I frowned, "Too far, I think, I can't stand up."  
Roquette ran over, "Were did she go? You are going to let her get away?"  
I looked up at her, feeling a little angry, "You're still alive, aren't you? Would you rather me have let her kill you or get away?"  
She just shook her head and walked outside. Aqua Lad sighed, "You did good Sable. All alone, too. You are getting stronger."  
I smiled brightly, "I have a new power! And I think my skin is getting stronger, she couldn't cut me."  
His eyes widened, then he stood up slowly, "Come on, the others may need us."  
I used the table again to help me stand until Aqua Lad was able to, "The good thing is my legs still work."  
~~Back at Mount Justice~~  
I groaned as I sat down in the bath tub, the hot water instantly relaxing my aching muscles, 'How do you guys do this all the time? It's so tiring.'  
Robin responded first, 'A lot of training. And I mean a lot.'  
Wally laughed, or at least thought about laughing, 'Quick reflexes take muscles and training. Black Canary can help you get even stronger and faster.'  
'I don't like the fact that you're in our minds while you're taking a bath.' Artemis thought impatiently.  
I sighed, 'It's not like you can see me.'  
She just thought, 'Whatever. Hurry up, M'gann won't let us eat until you're done.'  
I giggled, 'Alright, I'm getting out. Only one problem.'  
'What?' They all thought at once.  
'I can't stand up.'  
Then I heard the laughing start, so I joined in, happy to be safe.

Even if I was stuck.


	8. Chapter 7

I watched Superboy sparring with Kaldur from the sidelines, talking with M'gann and Artemis, "They've both gotten a lot better."  
Artemis smiled, she'd gotten a lot nicer since the Dr. Roquette incident, "They have, haven't they? Hey M'gann, Kaldur's kind of cute, you should totally ask him out."  
She blushed, "Maybe, I mean, well, I'm not sure. But you know who'd make a cute couple? You and Wally."  
I giggled, "Artemis would be able to keep Wally in check all right."  
Superboy managed to beat Kaldur and grinned, helping him off the floor, "I learned that from Black Canary."  
Red Tornado flew into the cave, Wally excitedly ran up to him, "So? Do we have any missions?"  
"Missions are the Batman's job."  
Wally shrugged, "Well the Batman is off with the Robin, doing whatever they do. Now do we have a mission or what?"  
Kaldur stepped up, "If we can be of help, we are here."  
Red Tornado stepped over to the screens, which lit up and showed pictures of an old man, "This is Kent Nelson. A friend. He is one hundred and six years old."  
Wally whispered to me, "Guy doesn't look a day over ninety."  
I rolled my eyes, 'Pay attention Wally.'  
Red Tornado continued, "He has gone missing. He may be on one of his little walks, but we need to be on the safe side."  
"So, our mission is to find an old guy?" Wally asked incredulously.  
Kaldur just shook his head, "We accept this mission."  
Red Tornado nodded, then gave something to Kaldur, "The key to the tower. I'll send M'gann the coordinates when you are in the ship."  
"Should I stay human?" I asked quickly, before Tornado left.  
"It would probably be beneficial."  
~~In Salem~~  
I frowned, "Why would Red Tornado make us look for something that isn't here?"  
Kaldur shrugged, "No idea. Maybe we just have to have faith." he looked at the key in his hand for a second, "Stay behind me."  
I watched him walk towards the center of the empty field and put the key into nothing. Then I gasped as a giant tower appeared from nowhere.  
Wally shook his head, then perked up as M'gann looked at him, "Must be, er, magic of course!"  
I rolled my eyes as we followed Kaldur into the tower, and thought to Wally, 'You really like M'gann doesn't you?'  
He looked at me, blushing, 'Er, uh, yes?'  
A hologram popped up, of Kent Nelson, "Hello. Why are you all here?"  
Wally stepped forward, "We are true believers! Here to find Dr. Fate!"  
The hologram frowned, then disappeared. I blinked and said, "That didn't look good." Just as the floor started to crack.  
Intense heat hit my face before we all started falling. I immediately transformed into a bird, a toucan, and thought, 'My new clothes!'  
Artemis grabbed Kaldur and used a grappling hook, M'gann grabbed Wally and started flying. I cried out when I saw Superboy's feet slip into the lava, 'Are you alright?'  
He nodded, but glared at the lava, "Those were my favorite boots."  
I looked around, trying to find a place to land, 'Why did this happen?'  
M'gann was slowly falling and slapped her forehead, "Hello M'gann! We never answered the question. We are here because Red Tornado sent us to find Kent Nelson."  
The heat vanished as a metal portal slid over the lava and I slowly landed next to Superboy, 'Shirt?'  
He nodded, taking it off, standing in front of me as I shifted. Artemis was chewing Wally out, saying that it was his fault we almost died and that it was because he was trying to impress M'gann by lying. I frowned, "What are we going to do now?"  
Kaldur looked up from the floor, "There's a door here." he said, pulling it open.  
I blinked as small white dots flew at me, then giggled, "Snow!"  
Wally crossed his arms as Artemis gave him a smug grin, "Pocket dimension." Then jumped into the small opening.  
Following close behind Superboy, I stared at the snow, shivering slightly. Then grinned, "I like snow."  
Artemis pointed in front of us, "Is that a cane?"  
Wally, Artemis, and I ran up to it, all grabbing it at once. Glaring, I tried to let go, but was surprised when I couldn't, "Wait, what's-" I screamed as all three of us, plus the cane, flew into the air, spinning faster and faster. I wondered if it was ever going to stop, just as we hit the floor.  
A man floated over to us, taking the cane and pointing it at the wall, "This way!"  
I stood up, quickly running after him, looking at Wally and Artemis, 'What's going on?'  
They shrugged and looked up at the numbers slowly going by. The old man looked at us, "I'm Kent Nelson by the way."  
"No duh." Wally answered quickly.  
Artemis elbowed him, "I'm Artemis, Ms. Manners here is Wally."  
Kent looked at me, "Dr. Fate will be so happy to see you again. He has missed you."  
I turned around, wondering who he was talking to, then frowned, "What?"  
Smiling sadly, he shook his head slowly, "You don't know who you are yet do you?"  
Wally put a hand on my shoulder, "She has never met you. Unless you've been into Cadmus."  
Artemis just looked at me, thinking, 'Cadmus?'  
I shook my head, then looked at Kent, "I'm sorry. I think you may be a little confused."  
The elevator dinged and opened, showing us a room with a giant bell in it. A rectangle appeared on the ceiling and M'gann, Superboy, and Kaldur all fell in. I smiled at Superboy, who ran forward, grabbing my shoulders, "Stop disappearing on me."  
I was about to respond when a red ball of energy was shot at us. I watched as Kent used his cane to tap the bell, making it ring and start glowing. He ran through the glowing bell, so I decided to follow him. Running after Kent, I felt strange as I passed through the bell like it was a portal. Wally slid in after me, then looked up at the sky in amazement. I saw a golden helmet floating just a couple feet in front of us, Kent and Wally running up to it, then I cried out as something hit me in the side. I jumped back as another red ball of energy flew at me and Wally, "Where are these coming from?"  
A cackle answered my question, "Oh Zenobia! It's so nice to see you again after all these years!"  
I looked around again, then looked back at the strange boy hovering in front of me, "Who are you talking to?"  
He grinned wider, "So you don't know?"  
"Know what?" I asked curiously.  
The boy laughed, then flew over and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me up into the sky with him, "Ha! Take that Fate! I've got your little girl!"  
I tried to get out of his grasp, "I have no idea what you're talking about! Let me go!"  
"She is a feisty little thing don't you think? As Lady of Protection, I expected more of a fight for your friends."  
Kent shook his head, "Klaryen! You leave her out of this, you know Fate will not like this at all."  
I growled, still trying to pull out of his grasp, "I still have absolutely no idea what you are talking about!"  
Kent cried out, "Zenobia! Show yourself before this girl gets hurt!"  
Klaryen glared at him, then shot a bolt of what looked like red lightning at him, causing him to yell in pain. I yelled out for Wally to help him, then looked continued trying to get out of Klaryen's grasp.  
Something started to happen, like someone was pushing at my brain. I closed my eyes tight, "No! Stay out of my head!"  
A voice spoke to me, 'Allow me to help, I won't have your body for long.'  
I stopped struggling against Klaryen, 'Who are you? What's going on? Why are you trying to take over my body?'  
The soft voice spoke again, 'I am another soul, using your body as a host. When I am not needed, it is like I am not here. But right now, I want to get out of this creeps arms and see my father again.'  
I relaxed, 'Alright. I guess if it's only for a little bit.'  
It felt like I took a step back and was watching a movie. I was in a dark room, wondering what I was doing. I watched through my eyes, seeing Klaryen get blasted backwards by purple energy, "Get your hands off me!"  
Klaryen glared at me, or Zenobia, and said, "So now you decide to be feisty!"  
Zenobia held out my hand, shooting purple balls of energy at him, not bothering to answer him, so I looked over at where Kent and Wally were. Kent was lying on the floor, not moving, and Wally was reaching for the helmet. Klaryen saw the helmet and flew towards it, holding out his hands to grab it, "Stupid kid, if you put that helmet on, you might never get it off!"  
And Wally slammed the helmet on his head, forcing Klaryen back with his golden energy, "You have no chance with the two of us, Klaryen."  
Klaryen just growled, "No!"  
Zenobia laughed, "Chaos never wins!"  
I stopped watching, deciding the fight wasn't worth watching for now, and went back into my mind. Except, I wasn't the only one in it. Wally and Kent were standing there, talking softly, then Kent looked up and smiled at me, "Well, that explains why you didn't know me."  
I frowned and walked over to Wally, "What's going on?"  
Kent frowned, "I'm dead, and Wally here put on the mask, as you saw, so we are stuck here until the fight is over."  
Wally crossed his arms, "It is over. Why isn't he taking off the helmet?"  
The helmet appeared in the black space-like room, "I need to keep this world at peace and sitting on a shelf collecting dust for sixty five years doesn't help with that."  
I frowned, "But we need Wally back. He can't be stolen."  
Another voice scared me a little, seeing as it mirrored mine exactly, "Father, you can't just take a kids body. He doesn't seem like the best choice for you either."  
Wally frowned, looking around, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
The voice giggled, "Nothing, Wally. Sable, you can have your body back now, and, father, give Wally his."  
"The boy will find you a host." Kent spoke softly, "I will stay here with you for a few millennia, then ascend."  
Wally was quick to speak up, "But what about you ascending and seeing Inza?"  
Kent chuckled, "That's the good thing about eternity kid, it's eternal," a light started forming around him, and I felt myself leaving this room, Kent spoke one last time to Wally, "Find yourself your own little spit fire, someone who won't let you get away with nothing, like that-"  
And then we were back in our bodies. I ran over to Wally, "Let's find the others. I don't think Superboy is going to be very happy with me for disappearing again."  
~~One Hour Later~~  
I was right, Superboy was angry that I had "vanished inside a stupid bell" as he puts it. But he wouldn't let me go until we got back to the mountain, listening intently as I told everyone what had happened. Wally had passed out, he was exhausted from his little adventure with the magical side of the world, and, surprisingly, still didn't believe. I sat silently in Superboys lap, trying to figure out where Zenobia had went, then jumped when I hear a voice in my head whisper, 'I'll be here when you need me.'  
I smiled, then looked at M'gann, "I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

* * *

OH MY GOSH! I am soooo sorry about how long this took to post! I apologize and offer cookies (but only to those who reviewed) Well, tell me what you think. Honesty is the best policy...sometimes...


	9. Chapter 8

~~M'gann's POV~~  
Waking up, I looked around, wondering where I was, why I wasn't at home, then it hit me, "Hello Megan! I'm on earth!"  
I looked around happily, seeing tons of sand and feeling the cool desert night on my skin. Just as I began walking around, wondering why I was on Earth, something slammed into the ground in front of me, knocking me over for a second. I quickly looked towards the slowly clearing cloud of sand, getting ready to defend myself if I needed to.  
Someone stood, a broad boy with a black shirt and a familiar symbol on it, but that wasn't the only thing. There was a naked girl clinging to his back, seemingly fast asleep. I gaped, then said, "I know that symbol, are you Superman?"  
He screamed and flung himself at me, making me cry out and fly back. The girl on his back groaned softly, making him stop and look back at her sleeping face, then he glared at me and jumped away. I felt overwhelmed 'What's going on?'  
~~Sables POV~~  
I groaned softly, feeling like I was covered from head to toe in sand, clinging tightly to the broad shoulders. 'Wait. Broad shoulders?' My golden eyes opened slowly, the wind and sand making it hard to open them, taking in a desert scene. 'Why am I not in my cell? Where am I?'  
Angry ice blue eyes glared at me, softening slightly when they caught my eyes. I blinked at the guy I was clinging too, "Who are you?"  
He stopped his jumping for a second, still watching me closely, and I slid off him.  
There was no response from him, just his glare.  
I stepped back slightly, not knowing what was going on. This made him angry. He growled and grabbed my arm tightly. I hissed at him, then dug my nails into his forearm. This seemed to surprise him for a second, before he got angry and picked me up, slamming me onto the ground. I whimpered in pain, my instincts telling me to stop fighting and relax so he wouldn't get even more mad. He did that one more time, before letting go of my arm and stepping back. My body ached and I looked the boy in the eyes, "I'm sorry."  
His eyes narrowed before he kneeled down in front of me. I blinked, then realized he wanted me to climb onto his back again. Slowly approaching him again, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders once again and used my thighs to keep myself from falling as he jumped off again. My mind wondered again, 'Who is this? Why is he so angry looking?'  
He suddenly stopped and roared angrily, pulling me from my thoughts, and I cried out as something exploded next to us. I looked around quickly, seeing two more people, a boy and a girl, and a couple of giant armored vehicles. There was only a split second to wonder what was going on before the boy I was hanging off of was attacking the vehicles. I clung on for dear life, squeezing my eyes shut, and hoped nothing bad would happen. Then something bad happened. Soldiers popped up and managed to rope the boy, I screamed as one tore me from his back, "Let go!"  
The boy didn't seem to like that much at all and roared in a complete animalistic fury. I wrenched myself from the soldier and tried to sprint away, crying out as something hit the back of my head. Falling to my knees, my vision blurring, I saw a strange man, smirking at me and stepping towards me, "Well well well, look what we have here. Sleep."  
Then I passed out.  
~~Twenty minutes later~~  
A sharp pain ran through my body, making me cry out in pain. I felt tingly, then cried out as the pain came again. My mind came to the conclusion I was being shocked. Trying to ignore the electricity going through me, I searched around the brains of several people that happened to be in the room. 'Don't you know it's rude to search people's minds dear?'  
I hissed, opening my eyes. The scientists were startled, mumbling things like, "She woke up!" or "These are too strong to allow any human to wake up!"  
Looking around quickly, I shifted into a lizard, quickly being freed and hopefully able to get out. I was almost to the door when I heard someone cry out mentally. It was a girl's voice, familiar yet I had no idea who it was, 'Sable! Get Superboy!'  
I stopped quickly, wondering why Sable and Superboy sounded familiar as well, and transformed back into a human, "Superboy?"  
'Yes! Come on, you know him! You love him!'  
I froze, then suddenly memories started slamming into my brain, I saw myself sleeping next to the blue eyed boy, I saw us kissing, I saw several other people, M'gann, Wally, Artemis, Robin, Kaldur, even Batman, and one word came to mind when I imagined them all. Family. Shaking my head, trying to get everything in order, the mission and the orders we had came back, I looked around, 'M'gann! I remember! I'll take care of Superboy!' I shouted mentally as I dodged over a few scientists, making them head butt each other hard enough to knock them out. Then I managed to look down at myself. I quickly snatched a coat from one of the scientists I knocked out. I saw a creepy man staring into space, looking smug, and I slightly saw M'gann's camouflage floating in front of him. Then I looked over and saw Superboy looking at me. I smiled brightly at him, before suddenly a giant ball slammed into the control panels in front of me. Superboy was released and I quickly jumped at him, wrapping my arms around him and sending him some of the memories of us together, "Please remember, please."  
At first there was nothing, making my heart drop. As quickly as it dropped, it came back up as I felt his memories start coming back, his blue eyes widening with realization, before his arms wrapped around me and he whispered, "Sable."  
I nuzzled his neck lovingly, "Superboy."  
He looked down at me, "You're naked."  
I blushed, "Yes, yes I am."  
His lips came down and caught mine, my heart raced and my skin burned, I hoped this moment would never end. Then we were thrown apart by a giant tornado. I growled and ran into the tornado, "M'gann!"  
I grabbed her shoulder and was instantly transported into her mind. She smiled with relief, "Sable! You can help!"  
I heard a voice laugh, "Now you've got the shifter in here! She's of no use, it's only her body that can change. No mental powers on this one."  
I giggled, "That's right, I've got no mental powers at all. I'm just a shape shifter."  
A barrier surrounded M'gann and I as we laughed at the man, she called out, "One thing I've learned since I've come to earth is to never underestimate your opponents! You apparently haven't learned that lesson!"  
I held my hand out towards him, making my powers swell up, and watched purple energy shoot out towards him. He screamed in pain, gripping his head, and I yelled, "M'gann! Help me, we've almost got him!"  
She nodded, pointing her hand, and releasing her energy. That's when he crumpled to the ground. A grin spread across my face, "We win." before I felt my energy quickly depleting. The world was spinning so I sat down slowly, rubbing my forehead gingerly. I groaned as suddenly the spinning came to a stop and someone wrapped something around me.  
"Come on, we need to get home." a gentle voice whispered as everything faded to black.  
~Back at Mount Justice~  
My eyes opened slowly, sand had tried to glue them closed, and took in my surroundings. A small smile came to my face when I saw I was back in my room.  
"Hey Superboy! Sable woke up!" a voice yelled.  
I looked over at the door and saw someone flash by, 'Wally?'  
He flashed back in, grinning hugely at me, "Hey sleepy-head! You've been asleep a while!"  
I sat up and smiled at him, "Hello Wally, what's up?" I sat up and groaned, "What hit me in the head this time?"  
Superboy walked into the room and sat down beside me, "Someone mentally hit you in the head."  
I leaned into him, happily closing my eyes as Wally left the room muttering about being hungry, "Really? Why don't I remember that?"  
He shrugged, "Too much stress maybe?"  
I just grinned at him, "I'm just glad I didn't get driven insane and that I'm here with you."  
Superboy smiled slightly, "Same here." and he pulled me into his lap and squeezed me hard. I smiled, a home is nice.

* * *

Oh my gosh this took forever! I am sooooo sorry, I had writers block, and I had no idea how to end this.( It sucks, but it is better than nothing at all (I think)


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, chapter 9 is up! This is my first try at third person for this story, should I keep it this way or change it? Hope you enjoy it! Oh and this chapter contains a few adult subjects, not anything too bad. Enjoy!

* * *

~~Third Person POV~~  
Sable woke up that morning feeling terribly sick. She jumped up, scaring Superboy into jumping up to, and ran into the bathroom to throw up. Superboy carefully went in, "Are you alright?"  
Sable frowned and spat a couple times into the toilet, "I feel terrible." Flushing the toilet, she shakily stood and walked back to the bed, collapsing and curling into a little ball.  
Superboy walked up to me, putting a hand on my back, "You can't be sick. I need you at school today to help me act normal. It's my first day and you are switching to this school."  
She quickly sat up, "I forgot! I was told to help you decide on a name!"  
He looked at her with confusion, "Uh, okay...what will it be?"  
Sable groaned and put her face in her hands, "I don't know, I've only heard a few names." She thought for a second, "How about Conner?"  
He nodded and pushed her back down, "That's fine. Now get some rest. That's good for when you're sick."  
Sable laid down and closed her eyes, becoming dead to the world in no time. Superboy stood up and walked out, running into M'gann on his way to the kitchen. She smiled at him, "Hey Superboy, where is Sable?"  
"She's sick. What can I do to make her feel better?"  
M'gann said, "Go into your bathroom and there should be a pill bottle in there labeled ibuprofen, give her two of those. Here is a glass of water, it's hard to dry swallow pills."  
He nodded and walked back into the room quietly and, seeing Sable still asleep, went into the bathroom, put the glass of water on the sink, and looked through the cabinet for the pills. There was a scream, followed by a thud, then footsteps running out of the room. Superboy turned around and ran into the room, "Sable!"  
He ran down into the training room, hearing her crying and Batman talking soothingly to her, to see her getting comforted by the usually stoic Batman, who was easily dealing with the crying teenage girl. Superboy frowned and walked in, "What's wrong?"  
Batman looked up and said, "She is experiencing something that her body has delayed for a few years, probably due to the stress of her DNA being changed."  
Sable buried her face deeper into Batmans chest plate, apparently embarrassed. Superboy looked very confused and M'gann ran in, "I heard Sable scream! What happened?"  
Sable started shaking as Batman explained, then asked M'gann, "M'gann, can you introduce her to womanly protection?"  
M'gann nodded quickly, "Why is she so scared about this? She's old enough for it to have happened before."  
Batman looked at her, "Her DNA was messed with, her body needed to make adjustments before continuing the natural process."  
M'gann looked at Batman, "It's good to see you and all, but why are you here?"  
Batman passed Sable to M'gann, "To talk with Superboy."  
Superboy got pissed when he saw Sables hand had blood on it, "Who hurt you? Where are you bleeding?"  
She blushed even deeper, her golden eyes looking anywhere but at him as she was led out of the room. Batman put a hand on his shoulder, "It's time we had a little talk."  
He shook his hand off, "Not until I find out who hurt Sable!"  
Batman sighed, "She isn't hurt."  
"Then why is she bleeding?" Superboy asked as Batman led him out of the room.  
"That's what I'm going to talk to you about. That, and Sable reported some behavior that I'm going to talk to you about also."  
~~With M'gann and Sable~~  
M'gann sat the shaking Sable down on her bed before using her telekinesis to float a couple of objects over to her. She held them up for Sable to see, "Okay, here is what's going on. You're body is allowing you to become fertile, so after today you are able to become pregnant. Now, have you and Superboy been, um, active lately?"  
Sable looked at her like she was insane, "Yes, we always are. It's hard not to be when fighting."  
M'gann blushed, "I mean have you had sex."  
Sable once again looked at her like she was insane, "What is sex?"  
M'gann rubbed the back of her head, "It's when a man and a woman love each other a lot, so they have sex."  
"Have Superboy and I had sex?"  
M'gann turned even more red, "Um, I don't know. Has he put something inside you?"  
Sable just looked at her, confused beyond all reason, "The scientists and Desmond tried to put things inside me. Something kept stopping them though. Not sure what."  
M'gann coughed a little, feeling uncomfortable talking about an almost rape as well as sex, "Desmond wasn't able to because you didn't want him to. A man has a penis and you know what a woman has. When the man wants to have sex with a woman his penis gets hard and her vagina gets wet so they can."  
Sable put a finger on her chin, "He has been hard before."  
M'gann held up both her hands, "Okay! I didn't need to know if it was or wasn't, I just need to know if he put it in you."  
Sable shook her head, "No, he hasn't."  
M'gann sighed, "Alright, well don't let him. Especially if you don't make him wear one of these."  
She held up a condom, which Sable took and looked at like it would bite her, "Why?"  
"So you won't get pregnant."  
"Oh." Sable frowned, "That doesn't sound like a good thing."  
"It wouldn't be. Now, you are bleeding right now, so it's probably best to show you what you'll need to wear to keep from getting blood everywhere." M'gann grabbed a pad and held it up, "This is a pad. You put it in your underwear to catch the blood so you don't make a big mess."  
Sable took that too and held it up, "How do I use it?"  
M'gann frowned and then sighed, "I'll demonstrate using an extra pair of underwear I have." So M'gann demonstrated using a pair of hers, then handed the pair to Sable to put on, "Here is an extra pack I have. You will need to change that every time you go to the restroom. One more thing, this will happen every month. Unless you get pregnant."  
Sable nodded quietly, then looked at M'gann, "So, I don't have sex and I won't get pregnant?"  
M'gann nodded, "The only sure way to not get pregnant."  
Sable frowned and looked down, "But I love Superboy a lot. Does that mean he doesn't love me a lot since we haven't?"  
M'gann quickly shook her head, "No! That's not what it means at all! It's just something that is sacred and takes a little time to work up to. Plus you both are too young."  
Sable was confused, but nodded anyway, not wanting to ask anymore, "Thank you M'gann."  
M'gann smiled, "Anytime Sable. You're like a younger sister to me."  
Sable smiled back, then stood up, "I'm going to go lay back down, I'm still not feeling well."  
M'gann nodded, "You will probably go through this every period."  
Sable paled a bit and walked out, going back into her and Superboys shared room. Superboy was already in there, sitting up on the bed, looking a little pale as well, and he looked at her as she walked in and gave her a weak smile, "Uh, are you alright?"  
She sat down and leaned against his shoulder, "Do you understand any of what Batman told you?"  
Superboy shrugged, "Only a little of it. Did you understand any of what M'gann told you?"  
Sable shrugged, "Only a little of it."  
He sighed and kissed her cheek, "Well, at least you can come to school with us tomorrow."  
She nodded slowly, "Help me pick out an outfit."  
Sable and Superboy sorted through her clothes and they finally decided on a black and gold batman shirt with the Dark Knight himself on it in the background, Sable had seen this and wanted it to show Batman, and a black skirt. She smiled and ran out of the room, 'Is Batman still here?' she sent telepathically to Superboy.  
'No, but Martian Manhunter, Kaldur, and Red Tornado are here.'  
She blinked and searched for them telepathically, sensing only Kaldur and Martian Manhunter of course, then ran into the training room, her energy back. Kaldur nodded at Sable and Martian Manhunter smiled at her before getting tackled by M'gann, "Uncle J'onn!"  
He chuckled and looked down at her, "It's good to see you again M'gann." J'onn looked at Sable, "Have you and Superboy decided on a name for him?"  
Superboy walked in as she nodded, "Conner, doesn't it fit?"  
Red Tornado spoke, "He will need a surname as well."  
Sable blinked, "Surname? I didn't even think of that!"  
"How about Kent?" J'onn asked.  
Superboy nodded, "Okay."  
Sable tried out the name, "Conner Kent, I like it. I have my last name, Raines."  
M'gann looked at us and changed her outfit and skin color, "I spent all night choosing this outfit! Megan Morse!"  
Kaldur chuckled and stepped closer to M'gann, "It's nice."  
M'gann blushed, "T-thanks Kaldur." She smiled and looked at Superboy, "You may need to change your shirt, need to be disguised."  
Sable grinned and looked at Superboy as he turned his shirt inside out, "Let's go to your very first day of school."  
~~At the school~~  
Sable groaned, "You guys are lucky I decided to come. I hate school."  
Superboy smiled slightly, "Then I probably will too."  
Sable walked next to him, following M'gann into the schools courtyard. Superboy suddenly grabbed a boy that was skating by, by the back of his shirt, "Why are you wearing that?"  
The guy freaked out and started trying to get out of his grasp and Sable hissed, "Conner, put him down!"  
Superboy dropped him, glaring at Sable. And the boy smiled at her, "What's his problem?"  
Sable looked at him, then back at Superboy, "He just didn't get a lot of sleep."  
"He your boyfriend, or are you available?"  
Sable giggled and Superboy let out a growl, "She's taken."  
The boy held up his hands and backed off, "Sorry sorry, just asking. Who are you three anyway?"  
M'gann stepped forward, "I'm Megan Morse, this is Sable Raines, and he's Conner Kent."  
The boy grinned as a girl walked up, "Cool, I'm Marvin."  
A girl walked up in a strange outfit Sable didn't recognize, "Hi, I'm Wendy. And you," she looked at M'gann, "Look like instant bumblebee material."  
M'gann had a confused look on her face, "Bumblebee?"  
Wendy nodded, "Yeah, the cheer leading team here."  
"What's cheer leading?" Sable asked quietly.  
Wendy blinked and looked at her, "Um, you don't know what cheer leading is?"  
Sable blushed and hid behind Superboy even more, "No, not really. Is it a sport?"  
"It can be classified as one. A cheerleader cheers for their team, you know, for a boost of school spirit."  
Sable jumped as a voice said, "Look at the new school hottie."  
She turned to see a girl standing there, in a uniform like Wendy's, with a huge guy by her side, bigger than Superboy even. The guy stepped forward, "You trying to pick up my girl, little man?"  
Superboy turned and glared at him, "I've got someone even better than your girl, there would be no reason for me to."  
The guy took a menacing step forward and Superboy clenched his fists. Sable quickly thought, 'He's not worth it Superboy, don't do it.' feeling a weird sense of déjà vu.  
Superboy looked at her from the corners of his eyes, then back at the huge guy as a teacher snapped his fingers, "Time to get to home room guys."  
Wendy looked at M'gann, "Try outs are after school. If you want to, then just come."  
M'gann nodded and looked at Sable excitedly, "I might be a cheerleader!"  
She grinned back and said, "That's great! I think."  
M'gann excitedly chatted about it randomly throughout the day only stopping and becoming nervous at the end of the day. She went up and cheered her best, annoying Sable a little, then screeched as she had water poured on her. M'gann happily ran up to Sable and Superboy, "I made the team!  
Sable just leaned back against Superboy, "If you hadn't, I could have made sure you got the team if you really wanted to that bad."  
M'gann looked at her, "What?"  
Sable smiled proudly as Superboy said, "She has a new power and recently used it to make Wally cry."  
M'gann's mouth gaped, "How?"  
Sable grinned evilly, "I made him give me his last cookie."

* * *

Reviews make Sable happy enough not to torture Wally!


	11. Chapter 10

Here's the new chappie! Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Her eyes were locked on his. Gold meeting green, neither wavering. Her hands moved fast, quickly getting everything ready while she kept eye contact. She raised her hand, smiling with pleasure, and said, "Now let me apply your make up." Sable laughed as Wally sat there, terror on his face, unable to move as long as Sable maintained eye contact. She was giggling like a maniac as she messily applied lipstick and blush with random hand strokes. The headphones she put on his head, using her telekinesis, were almost on loud enough for her to hear clearly, playing Justin Bieber songs over and over. Wally was dressed in a ballerina costume, with little slippers on.  
She was putting on the finishing touches when Batman popped up on the screen, "I have a mission-what is going on?"  
Sable looked up at the screen, her golden eyes wide and innocent as Wally stood up, tore the headphones off, and ran over to the screen, "Please, keep her away from me! Sh-she's evil!"  
He had blush all over his forehead, cheeks, and chin, and lipstick randomly splashed along his lips going all the way up to his eyes, making him look like some sort of crazed Joker fan. Batman just looked at him a startled look on his face, before he watched Wally run out, as fast as he could. Sable smiled sweetly at Batman, "What is the mission?"  
Robin, Superboy, Artemis and M'gann walked in, Kaldur was out doing something. Superboy stopped next to her, looking at Batman, "Well, what's the mission?"  
"I only need two for this mission, the two smallest members of this team. Robin, Sable, you two are my choices. I only need you two to infiltrate and get the information I require about Two-Face. No attacking. You have four days to acquire it. Is that understood?"  
Superboy growled, "No, I have to go with her!"  
Sable glared at him, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Superboy!" She looked at Batman and nodded, "Understood."  
Robin, who was in his street clothes, grinned, "Loud and clear."  
Batman flickered off the screen and Superboy turned and looked at Sable, "Are you crazy? What if something happens and I'm not there to save you?"  
Sable crossed her arms, "I can protect myself Superboy! I'm not as weak as I was when we first met! I've been training for weeks, I've improved my powers, I can do this. Plus, Robin is going to be there, I won't be alone!"  
Superboy shook his head, "You can't go without me, I won't allow you to."  
Sable saw Robin put his hands up and shaking his head, trying to warn Superboy to stop but said nothing to him, instead turning on Superboy, "You won't allow me to? You are not the boss of me! I will do as I please!"  
He glared, "No you won't."  
She hissed, "Watch me." before transforming into a kitten and mentally ordering Robin to pick her up. 'Let's go.'  
He looked at her, then Superboy, and sighed, "Alright. But if I get killed because of it..."  
She rolled her eyes, 'Just go. He needs to learn that I'm a big girl, I can handle myself.'  
~~On the highway to Gotham~~  
Sable sat in the leather saddlebag on Robin's motorcycle, curled up and comfortable. She opened her molten gold eyes and let out a sigh, as much as a kitten can sigh, 'Robin?'  
'Yes, Sable?'  
'Do you think I can handle myself?'  
He smiled behind his helmet, 'Heck yeah I think you can. You could probably kick my ass.'  
She purred, 'Most definitely.' she stopped purring and thought, 'But why doesn't Superboy trust me to keep myself safe?'  
Robin groaned, 'He probably just doesn't want to lose you. A lot of people have died doing this job.'  
Sable shook her head, 'Yes, but still. He should know I'm capable of taking care of myself.'  
Robin just drove into Gotham, silently praying they wouldn't run into anyone too dangerous.  
'Who would be too dangerous?' Sable inquired quietly.  
Robin coughed slightly as he stopped his bike in front of a fancy hotel, 'A lot of people here. Gotham is full of scum bags. Remember your first time here?'  
Sable mewed as Robin pulled her out of the saddlebag, 'Very much so. I'm still sorry.'  
Robin scratched her head, "Don't be, Sable. They shouldn't have messed with you."  
She crawled into his black duffle bag, 'They didn't deserve that though. No one really does.'  
Robin took off his helmet and looked up at the sky for a second, 'I can name a few.'  
Shaking his head, he stepped into the hotel and looked at the blonde woman behind the desk, "Hello ma'am, I need a room for one with room service."  
The woman kept doing her nails, held them up to inspect them, then finally looked up at him, "How old are you?"  
Robin just held out a wad of cash, "Old enough."  
She took the money and handed him a room card, "How long will you be staying?"  
"Five days."  
The woman smiled, "Have a nice night."  
Robin grinned, nodding in her direction, before walking to the elevator. Sable was dumbfounded, 'You handed her how much money?'  
He waved his hand absentmindedly, 'Only about three hundred.'  
She almost meowed in surprise, 'Three hundred! Where'd you get that much from?'  
'Being a superhero has it's perks. Tomorrow, we are going shopping. You need more clothes. And Batman has a shop he wants you to visit to pick up disguises for the mission.'  
He walked up to his door and slid the card through the slot, opening it and stepping in. As soon as he closed the door, Sable jumped out, 'This place is really nice!'  
Robin threw his duffle bag on the floor, "Yeah. Now you take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."  
Sable shook her tail, 'No, I'll just stay a kitten then we can both share the bed.'  
Robin nodded, "Sounds good to me!"  
'Can I call Superboy real quick? I don't want to worry him too much.'  
Robin placed a cell phone on the sink, "Sure, he will probably be happy you did."  
She trotted into the bathroom, pushed the door closed behind her, changed back into her human form, then picked up the cell phone, dialing the number for the cave. Robin called out, "You want something to eat?"  
"Yeah, something sweet!"  
The phone was picked up and M'gann answered, "Hello? Robin?"  
"No, it's Sable. Is Superboy there?"  
M'gann called out, "Superboy! It's Sable!"  
Superboy yelled back, "What happened? Is she hurt?" Sable growled, but almost smiled when Superboy picked up the phone, "Babe?"  
She sighed, "Don't call me that!"  
He felt relief flow through him, "You didn't have to leave without saying goodbye just because you were mad."  
"I'm sorry, Superboy. But you need to learn to trust me to keep myself safe. And you know Robin won't let anything happen to me, he's treating me like a princess."  
Robin yelled, "I got you a sundae! With extra chocolate!"  
She smiled, "See? He's getting me ice-cream."  
"Hand the phone to him real quick." Superboy said quietly.  
She nodded and opened the door, "Robin, Superboy wants to talk to you!"  
He blushed, "Um, okay." Taking the phone and pushing the door closed slightly, he started talking, "No. I will. You sure she'll like something like that? She's not really girly, but hey, all girls like that sort of thing. Yeah, here she is. See ya, Supey!"  
He passed the phone through the crack in the door and then closed it. Sable frowned, "What were you both talking about?"  
"Nothing and no reading his mind. Promise you won't."  
She rolled her eyes, "I promise I won't read his mind. I'm going to go now, need to be a cat when the people get here."  
"Alright, but be safe."  
Sable grinned, "I will." she paused a moment, "I-I love you." Superboy was quiet. She sat there for a minute, before hanging up, her heart clenching painfully. The door opened and Robin threw a shirt at her, "Here, I made sure you had some clothes in there. There's a pair of jeans in the duffle but I don't think you want to wear the-what's wrong?" Sable started sobbing and Robin opened the door a little more, "Put the shirt on real quick."  
She quickly pulled it over her head then launched herself at Robin, "He *hic* doesn't *hic* love me!"  
He awkwardly patted her back, "Calm down Sable, take a deep breath and tell me what you are talking about."  
After about a minute of sobbing, she took a deep breath and whispered, "I told him I loved him...he didn't say anything back..."  
Robin sighed and said, "Maybe you surprised him is all? I'm pretty sure he loves you."  
Sable rubbed at her eyes, "You think so?"  
He nodded, "I know so."  
She instantly perked up, "Maybe I should call him back!"  
Robin laughed and handed her the phone again, "Do it."  
She quickly dialed it and happily waited for it to ring. It was Artemis that picked up, "What the heck did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything, why?" Sable asked, completely confused.  
"Superboy is grinning like a fool and won't talk to anyone."  
She smiled, "Can you hand him the phone?"  
The phone was passed, Artemis yelling, "Hey lover boy! The phone for you again!"  
Superboy grabbed it, "I love you, too."  
Sable felt tears of joy come to her eyes, "Good. I was about to kill you."  
A knock sounded at the door and Robin yelled, "Coming!"  
Sable frowned, "I guess I have to go again. Need to stay quiet, they don't know I'm in here."  
Superboy smiled on the other end, "I love you."  
"Love you too, Superboy." Sable hung up the cell phone and gave Robin a thumbs up, hiding behind the door. After he tipped the bellboy, he grabbed the platters and put them on the bed, put a do not disturb sign on the door knob, then closed the door.  
Sable happily ate her sundae while Robin talked, "Alright. So tomorrow we are going to go buy you a disguise, then that night we have a ball to go to. It's not a normal one. All the supervillians will be there. Of course, we are only looking for Two-Face, so don't worry about the others. But be careful."  
She stopped eating her ice-cream, "Wait, why not arrest all the supervillians there?"  
Robin shrugged, "They aren't doing anything at the moment so we don't have any reason to stop them."  
"But they have done things in the past, including kill people and rob banks, haven't they?"  
Robin just looked at her. Then stood up, "No more ice-cream for you."  
Sable stuck out her tongue, the changed into a kitten, 'Jerk. I'm going to sleep.'  
Robin nodded, "Night."  
She curled up on the bed and listened as Robin walked around, doing whatever it is Robin's do.


	12. Chapter 11

Robin and Sable were in a dress store, searching for a good disguise for the villains ball. Robin held up a dress and looked at Sable inquiringly, "What about this one?"  
Sable scrunched up her face, "It's ugly."  
He frowned, "That's what you said about all the others."  
She crossed her arms, "All the others you picked out. Go to the suit store across the street and I will find a dress myself."  
Robin was pushed out of the store, "Alright! Alright! I needed to get something anyway. Be careful though."  
Sable nodded quickly and ran back into the store. She was looking through the dresses when she found a beautiful dress. It had a black strapless bodice and the bottom of the dress was a deep red with silver glitter patterns on it, "I have to try this on!" She went into the changing room and carefully pulled the dress on, examining herself, and then stepped out and quickly looked at the shoe and mask side of the store. Sable picked out a pair of black heels, which she had been introduced to by Robin earlier, and a pretty black mask that only covered her eyes and cheek with silver glittery patterns on it.  
She looked into one of the mirrors, admiring herself, and almost freaked when someone walked up behind her and said, "You look good in that."  
Sable looked at the man, he had a mask covering one side of his face, the other was handsome and tan, with a sparkly blue eye and brushed back blonde hair, "Thank you. But my brother told me not to talk to strangers. I'm new here."  
The corner of the half of his mouth she could see tilted up, "You can't make friends if you don't talk to strangers."  
Sable quickly scanned his thoughts, and, sensing no threats, smiled and held out her hand, "That's true. Call me Sable."  
He bowed down and took her hand, kissing the top, "It's a pleasure, you can call me Harvey, Harvey Dent."  
She blushed under her mask and quickly took her hand back, before turning around and looking at herself in the dress again, "I think I am going to get this one."  
Harvey put an arm around her shoulders, "Hold on, there's a store full of dresses. Let me help you find a few more. Maybe there will be one you'll like more."  
Sable couldn't help but agree as she was pulled towards the changing rooms and sat down on a bench. Harvey sat down next to her, "Are you seeing anyone?"  
Sable blinked in confusion, "Uh, I see everyone."  
Harvey chuckled, "I meant dating anyone."  
She was about to answer when someone put their hand on her should and said, "I recommend you stop hitting on my daughter."  
Harvey looked up in surprise, "Bruce. Long time no see. Since when do you have a kid?"  
Sable looked up and her eyes widened as she recognized him, 'Batman?'  
He nodded in her direction, "Sable, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?"  
She looked at him sheepishly, "Not to."  
Harvey stood, "Well, I'll see you around, Bruce, Sable." Harvey walked out of the store, waving to Sable as he left.  
Sable looked at Batman, "Bruce?"  
He sighed, "That was Two-Face."  
She stood up in shock, "What?"  
Bruce shushed her and walked up to the register, "Put them on my bill."  
Sable went and change back into her regular clothes, which were actually Robins so they were a little too small, and handed everything to the lady behind the counter. Bruce led her out to a limo, where Robin sat waiting for them, and said, "The ball you are to attend is full of dangerous criminals, some that will do anything to discover a heroes identity. I would suggest not making yourself known. Sable, since you've already made yourself known to Two-Face, it makes it much easier for you to get close enough to find out what he's planning. I will be there, hidden of course, just in case either of you need me. I will need us to be mentally connected the entire time. Robin, make sure Two-Face doesn't try to leave with Sable."  
Robin frowned, "What happened while I was gone?"  
"Long story short, Two-Face happened to be there and flirted with Sable."  
The younger males face screwed up in disgust, "She's sixteen!"  
Sable looked at him, "I don't understand, why did you yell my age?"  
Bruce sighed, "It is inappropriate for a male of his age to go after a female of yours."  
She blinked, "Oh. Why?"  
"It's gross!" Robin shouted, "A man can take advantage of a girl your age!"  
The shape-shifter narrowed her eyes, "Are you saying I'm not intelligent enough to deal with someone myself?"  
Robin quickly responded, "No, no! That's not what I meant!"  
"You just thought yes."  
'Oops, forgot about that.' Robin thought, before chuckling fearfully.  
Sable growled and crossed her arms, "What is it with boys and thinking I can't do anything?" Bruce looked out the window, quickly emptying his thoughts. Robin squirmed in his seat as Sable continued her rant, "The male species always seems to feel the need to put down the females! They need to feel like the dominant ones!"  
Robin laughed sheepishly, "Sorry?"  
The limo pulled up to the hotel and Sable transformed into her kitten form, hiding in the shopping bags, 'You really need to control your thoughts around a mind reader.'  
Bruce chuckled as the door closed, shaking his head, 'It's true Robin.'  
The youngest sighed and walked up to the room, dejectedly calling for room service once there.

* * *

I apologize for the long wait and the crappy quality of this chapter, I got my computer back! NO MORE BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH! Reviews make me smile.3


	13. Chapter 12

YAY! I actually managed to update! Sowwy it took so long, writers block is a terrible, terrible disease. Please don't kill me!

* * *

The ball was that night, and Sable was getting ready for it in the hotel bathroom, pulling on her dress and heels, then her mask. She left her hair down, flowing down her back beautifully, and smiled as she looked in the mirror, "Robin! Are you ready to go yet?"

He stepped in and gave her his signature grin, "You look amazing, let me send a picture to Superboy, so I can tell him I'm taking his girl to her first ball."  
Sable smiled as Robin took a picture with his phone, "I'm sure he'll be thrilled."  
They got into a limo Bruce sent for them and were driven to a large mansion where they could hear music pumping. Robin chuckled, "These badies sure know how to throw a good party."  
"That is the only thing villains are good at, Master Robin." Alfred droned from the front.  
Sable stepped out of the limo carefully, trying to keep her balance, and closed the door. Robin frowned as he got out, "I was going to open your door for you."  
"Why?" she asked curiously.  
"It's a polite thing for a male to do for a female."  
"Oh. Why?"  
Robin shrugged, the held out his elbow for her, "It's always been like that."  
"Okay...so, what are we going to do once we get the information?"  
"Leave I guess," Robin said, "Or we could stay and party a little."  
She nodded, grinning and thought, 'I'm wondering why Batman didn't do this himself.'  
Robin walked up to the door with her, 'Maybe he's busy.'  
A body guard with a clipboard at the door looked at them, "Names."  
Robin shrugged, "It shouldn't matter, we are more than important enough to get in."  
"If you aren't on the list you don't get in. Bosses orders."  
Sable let go of Robin's arm and walked up to the body guard, looking him in the eyes. Once she saw his eyes glaze slightly, she ordered, "Do not break eye contact with me until I say you can. When you come to, you won't remember any of this, but you will let us in because we are on the list. Understand?" The body guard nodded, being careful not to break eye contact and Sable smiled, "Good. You may break eye contact now."  
Robin shuddered as the body guard let them inside mumbling, "I apologize, I don't know what came over me."  
He glanced at Sable, "I don't ever want to be your enemy."  
"I don't think anyone would. With the entire Young Justice Team on my side and with Superboy as my overprotective boyfriend, I'm pretty much untouchable."  
They both were awed at the sight of the ball room. Men and women of all shapes and sizes were dancing around to the music and some were definitely not human. Sable walked away from Robin, 'I will bring back some information on Two-Face.' He was about to respond mentally, when someone hit him hard over the head, knocking him out. Sable felt the connection break and quickly got worried, 'Robin? Robin are you all right? Robin respond!'  
"Hello beautiful, I was hoping it was this party you were going to."  
Sable almost jumped out of her skin, "Oh! It's you, you scared me."  
Two-Face smiled at her, "It's too loud here, let's go somewhere more private," the villain led her through the crowd of people and into a pair of double doors. They were in a small living room the had a fireplace with a fur rug and a loveseat in front of it, there was a fridge in the corner behind a large marble counter. A small bed was in the other corner , "Sorry for the scare. You would think, with you being here, you wouldn't be so easily scared."  
She gave him a smile back, "I don't like big crowds and this is the first party I've been to. I'm not a very known villain."  
The villain laughed, his blue eye twinkling, "I remember those days. You know, I had a feeling it was this party you were coming to, so I got you a present."  
She blinked and he searched through his pocket, "A present?"  
"Yes, a very beautiful present, for a very beautiful woman."  
He took a long silver locket necklace and held it up to show her. Sable smiled, "Thank you, it is beautiful."  
The locket was on a silver chain and has a small heart charm on the end with a ruby in the middle of it. Two-Face maneuvered around her and clasped it behind her neck before leaning in and whispering in her ear, "You want a drink?"  
Sable nodded, "Sure, a drink would be nice," Two-Face walked over to the fridge and started pulling out different bottles, "Do you have any new schemes? I want to be known in the villain world and maybe helping you will make it easier."  
He poured something into two glasses and walked back over to her, "Yes actually. Please, have a seat."  
She sat down on the couch and accepted the drink offered to her, "What did you put in it?"  
"It's whiskey. I may actually need your help with something."  
Sable thoughtfully took a sip of the whiskey, making a face at the taste, "This tastes weird and it burns my throat."  
"You'll get used to it," Two-Face chuckled, "It's an acquired taste."  
She shrugged and looked at him, "What's your plan?"  
He shook his head, "Now I can't just tell you that, now can I?"  
"Well, you could."  
Two-Face put his hand on Sable's arm, "I could, but you're the one I'm after."  
Sable glanced up in surprise, "What?"  
A dark grin spread on his still only half visible face, "You just took a drink of spiked whiskey."  
Her vision started blurring, and she rubbed at them, "Spiked?"  
"I put a drug in them. GHB to be exact. Sable, I know who you are. You're little friend has been captured as well and I will make sure your little Superboy doesn't find you."  
Sable growled as she started getting tired, "How...how did you know?"  
"At the doors, you gave yourself away."  
She fought for as long as she could before the drugs took effect. Her glass slipped from her hand and she slumped over as the drug induced slumber overtook her.

Superboy paced the living room like a caged animal, worry and anger easily seen on his face. M'gann crossed her arms and sighed, "Superboy, pacing won't help anything. Sable is fine, she can take care of herself."  
He didn't even glance at her, "Don't care. What if she can't? She could be in danger right now and I can't do anything about it!"  
M'gann couldn't think of anything to do. A strange ache was in her heart, seeing the boy she loved love another so strongly, hurt, "Superboy?"  
"What," he barked, sitting down on the couch angrily.  
M'gann cleared her throat, "Um...I n-need to tell you something."  
He looked at her, ice blue eyes narrowed, "If it's something about Sable you've been keeping from me..."  
"No, no, no! It's not about her at all. It's about m-me. And you...I sort of like you."  
He gave her a confused look, "Like me?"  
She blushed and nodded, "I feel really bad though, because you love Sable and Sable loves you and...I kind of feel like you need to know that I like you."  
Superboy shook his head, "You don't like me."  
M'gann seemed a little aggravated, "Yes, I do, otherwise I wouldn't have told you."  
"No, you don't look at me like Sable does."  
She froze, before she turned and laughed a little, "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
M'gann walked into the kitchen to make dinner and Kaldur walked in, "Good evening, M'gann."  
She stood up straighter and smiled at him, hiding the pain she was feeling, "Good evening to you as well Kaldur!"  
He looked at her, "May I ask why you seem upset?"  
M'gann frowned, "You can tell?"  
Kaldur nodded and sat down at the table, guesturing for her to join him, "Want to talk about it?" Sighing and sitting down, M'gann explained her situation to him, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Kaldur lifted his hand and wiped away her tears, "You shouldn't cry, maybe he was right. Just a little blunt about it, in his usual way."  
She looked him in the eyes, "What do you mean?"  
Kaldur smiled at her, "You don't look at him the way I look at you."  
M'gann's eyes widened as he pressed his lips to hers, closing as she pressed closer to him.  
Superboy walked in, smirking, "Told you so," before exiting the room.  
They jumped apart, both blushing furiously. M'gann hesitantly looked at Kaldur, "So, does this mean you like me?"  
Kaldur smiled and nodded, "Yes, M'gann. It does."


End file.
